Destiny
by FatedOnes
Summary: Once upon a time...enter to read a passions fairy tale.
1. Prologue

~DESTINY~  
  
Somewhere there waiteth in this world of ours  
  
For one lone soul another lonely soul,  
  
Each choosing each through all the weary hours  
  
And meeting strangely at one sudden goal.  
  
Then blend they, like green leaves   
  
with golden flowers,  
  
Into one beautiful and pefect whole;  
  
And life's long night is ended, and the way  
  
Lies open onward to eternal day.  
  
Edwin Arnold  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl in a quaint town called Harmony. She grew up loving only one man. Everyday dreaming of the day that he would one day realized his love for her. One day her dream came true. Her knight in shining armor swept her off her feet. Little did she know that others were working against her to rip her from the life that she deserved.   
  
She fought with all her will, but unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough to battle the forces that were out to destroy her. Despite their ups and downs the prince stood by her side declaring his love for her. This displeased her enemies very much.   
  
They fought harder to bring her down, but it was the young girl who brought her ownself down. Lies and deceit tore the young prince from her and the young girl was left alone and cold. That was until one day a lone visitor came to Harmony. That lone man would warm her heart, chipping away the ice that had surrounded it. In turn, she would tear down the walls that he had built up to protect himself.  
  
The young girl never thought that she would love again. The man thought he could never love or be loved. Little did they know that fate was bringing them together. They were each other's destiny. They would be each other's savior. 


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~  
  
Teresa lay on her bed curled up in a ball. She was now living at the cottage on the Crane estate. Sheridan had recently moved out after having her marriage to Antonio anulled. She was living in a home she and Luis had built together. Teresa heard a soft rapping on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" She barely whispered.  
  
"Teresa, it's me."  
  
Teresa slowly slid from the her bed and walked over and opened the door, "Fox."  
  
Fox inched into the room, "Teresa, I knew I'd find you here. Why do you do this to yourself?"  
  
Teresa threw up her hands, "Why not? What else do I have in my life that is worth anything?"  
  
"Don't say that!" Fox grabbed Teresa and shook her, "Look at me!"  
  
"Fox, you're scaring me." Tears came to Teresa's eyes.  
  
"Good, someone needs to." Fox drug Teresa to a full length mirror. "Look at yourself!" He forced Teresa to look at her image in the mirror. She grimmaced at what she saw. Fox shook her again, "Look at yourself. You haven't bathed in days. When was the last night you brushed you hair. These are the same damn pajamas you were wearing three days ago. God, what the hell are you doing to yourself? Where's the Teresa I saw when I first came back to town? So alive and full of life." He sighed as he looked at Teresa.  
  
"That Teresa is gone Fox. She's dead to me. She no longer exists." Teresa dropped her face to look at the ground.  
  
"Don't do that, Teresa." He reached from behind her and held up her chin. "You look down to no one, Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. You are a beautiful, smart, loving woman. You are so much better than Ethan, Gwen, my mother, Julian. You are the best person I have ever met."  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"Let me finish, Teresa." Fox scolded her. Teresa nodded. "Do you know how much I care about you Teresa? You are the only person in Harmony that has taken the time to get to know me. To look past all the rumors and see me for what I really am. Hell, you make me feel better about myself. I actually like me now." Teresa laughed. "There you go", Fox smiled. "Look at that, you can light up a room with that smile. You're amazing. Ethan is stupid not to see that. And if he does, he's stupid to ignore it."  
  
"Oh, Fox, what would I do without you?"  
  
Fox came around and pulled Teresa into an embrace, "The question is, Teresa, what would I do without you?" Fox starred at the image of him and Teresa in their intimate embrace. It was almost as if he could see into the future. See things that were to come to pass.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Up at the Crane mansion Gwen was also studying her image in the mirror. "Ethan, do you still think I'm beautiful even with this big stomach." She rubbed her belly.  
  
"Yes, Gwen, you are a very beautiful woman." He said coming up behind her and putting his hand over hers on her tummy.  
  
"I can't wait until this baby gets here."  
  
Julian came walking by Gwen and Ethan's open door, "Have you two seen Fox?"  
  
"Julian, you know we don't keep up with Fox." Gwen spit out.  
  
"Actually, Julian, I believe I saw him head over to the cottage."  
  
Julian grinned, "Ah, like father like son. Always trying to score with the ladies."  
  
Ethan walked over to the door, ready to slam it in Julian's face, "One thing I think you've forgotten, Julian, is Teresa won't fall for Fox's games."  
  
"Oh contraire, my dear Ethan, seems she fell for mine." He smirked.  
  
Ethan almost pounced on Julian, but Gwen ran over and held him back, "What do you need with Fox anyways, Julian, I thought you two hated each other?"  
  
"That much hasn't changed, Gwen, but since he is the new heir to the Crane fortune, he must be involved in the major decisions. I'm getting ready to join Father in a conference call. He has requested that Fox be there. If you two will excuse me." Julian turned and headed downstairs.  
  
Ethan slammed the door. " If that man wasn't nice enough to let the two of us live here, I would..."  
  
"Shut up, Ethan. Why do you always stand up for Teresa? Why do you always let her come between us?"  
  
"Gwen, don't start this." Ethan said rubbing his temples.  
  
"Why not, Ethan? You still love her don't you? You're never going to forget her, are you?"  
  
"How can I, Gwen, when you won't let me? In case you haven't noticed you're the one who seems to bring her up all the time..."  
  
"How dare you, Ethan! Don't you dare try to blame this on me. You know that Teresa is a coniving little bitch, but yet you still seem to love her."  
  
"Gwen, look, Teresa may have done a lot of bad things, may have lied and schemed, but what she did, she did out of love for me. You yourself, have done silly things for love, haven't you? Teresa is basically a good girl, she just has a lot of growing up to do."  
  
"You would think after she gave birth she would've grown up. And after she lost Little Ethan she still kept up her lies and schemes. Like I said, she is a bitch and she was a horrible mother."  
  
Ethan walked over to the window and starred out, "Gwen," he said calmly, "Teresa is a wonderful person. And she was a wonderful mother. I would hope that you would have more respect for the fact that she lost Little Ethan. You're about to give birth to our child, Gwen. How would you fell if our child became ill and didn't..." Ethan's words trailed off as tears came to his eyes. "Gwen, I love you, and you should know that, but I won't listen to you degrade Teresa anymore."  
  
Gwen just starred at Ethan dumbfound. 


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
  
Fox pushed Teresa into the bathroom. "Run along now, little one. You are in much need of a hot shower."  
  
"Fox, come on, I just want to take a little nap." Teresa whined.  
  
"You've been sleeping for three days. Now, I'm only going to tell you this one more time. Get in there and take you a hot, relaxing shower. If you don't do it yourself, I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands." Fox crossed his arms and stood firm.  
  
Teresa held up her hands palms out, "Okay, okay! Geez, you're such a brute today!" She hurried into the bathroom.  
  
Once she had the door shut behind her Fox surveyed the room. "I have got to get someone down here to clean this place. No wonder she so damned depressed." Fox walked over to the dresser and picked up the phone. The maid answered on the second ring, "Yes, this is Fox. I'm down at the cottage, and I would like someone to come sometime today and clean this place."  
  
"Mr. Crane, I'm sorry, I don't think that can be arranged today."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I understood you. Did you just say that you couldn't do the job that I have just asked you nicely to do?"  
  
"But Mr. Crane, we are understaffed today..."  
  
"I don't care if your understaffed, my family pays you very well to do what you do." Fox took a deep breath, he had to calm himself. He was beginning to sound just like his father. "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name."  
  
"My name is Claire, Mr. Crane." The young maid said timidly.  
  
"Claire, call me Fox."  
  
"Okay, Fox."  
  
"Look, Claire, I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't very important. The young lady that lives in this house, needs some cheering up and I think you're just the person I need to help me. The cottage is a disaster area and I need you to come work your magic on it. If you will agree, there will be a hefty bonus in it for you."  
  
The young maid sighed on the other end, such a charmer she thought, "Okay, Mr. Crane, I'll see what I can do. Will you and the young lady being leaving anytime soon?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, we will. Hopefully within the hour. Oh, and by the way, like I said earlier, call me Fox."  
  
She smiled, "Yes, Fox. I'll be down as soon as I can."  
  
Fox hung up the phone just as there was a knock at the door. Fox was turning to head toward the front door when he heard Teresa coming out of the bathroom. "Just where to you think your going, little lady?"  
  
"I'm getting certain unmentionable that this little lady needs." Fox blushed, unnoticed by him. "Wow, Fox, I think you're blushing." Teresa smiled.  
  
Fox touched his cheek, "Am I?" Hmm, he thought, that's a first. There was a second knock at the door. "I'm getting that Teresa."  
  
"Go on, then." She motioned with her hands for him to shoo. "Like I said, I need to get some personal things together."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going!" Fox walked out and answered the door, just as Julian was getting ready to knock a third time.  
  
"Father, what a pleasant surprise." Fox said sarcastically.  
  
"Cut the crap, Fox. I don't have time for your little sarcastic remarks this morning."  
  
"Well, come in, make yourself at home." Fox opened the door wider for him to come in.  
  
Julian walked into the cottage and sneered, "Dear God, what happened to this place? It looks like a hurricane came through here."  
  
"Don't you worry your wonderful self about that, Father, I'm working on it."  
  
"Well, I should hope so! Sheridan may still own this cottage, but it's on my property. If Teresa doesn't clean her act up I will be forced to evict her."  
  
"Come on, pops, don't you think you've done enough to torture the poor girl?"  
  
Julian put a finger in Fox's face, "You, Fox, would do good to mind your own business. Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is just a charity case. She's living in this cottage, because unlike the rest of use Crane's, Sheridan has a kind heart. I, on the other hand, wish she would just fall off the face of the earth."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Fox yelled. "You're nothing but a cowardless, evil sonofabitch!"  
  
"How dare you speak to your own father like that." Julian grabbed him by the collar.  
  
Fox laughed, "You call yourself a father? You're nothing to me, do you hear me, nothing!" He pushed Julian off of him.  
  
Teresa came running in at that moment, hair still soaking wet, robe wrapped tight around her. "What's going on out here?"  
  
Julian came at Fox again, ready to strike at him, but Fox shoved him away. Julian lost his footing and fell back, when he did Julian's hand smacked against Teresa's face.  
  
Teresa fell to the floor with Julian and grabbed her face. Fox ran to her side. "Oh, God, Teresa, I'm so sorry, I never meant for that to happen. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay, Fox." She rubbed the side of her face, "What's this all about?"  
  
Julian picked himself up off of the ground and straightened his jacket. "Mind your own damned business woman." Julian chided Teresa for her curiousity.  
  
Fox stood to his feet and stood directly in Julian's face. "Get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Not unless you come with me." Julian said.  
  
"What could you possibly want with me?"  
  
"It's not what I want that matters, Fox. You should know that by now."  
  
"Who is it? Grandfather? Well, you know what, Julian, both of you can kiss my ass."  
  
"We are having a meeting, in half an hour, Fox, it would be in your best interest to be there." Julian turned and walked out of the cottage.  
  
Fox directed his attention back on Teresa. "Teresa, are you sure you're okay?" He said helping her to her feet.  
  
"I'm sure, just a little shaken I guess. Now are you going to tell me what that was all about?"  
  
"Come on, Teresa. I don't think I have to fill you in on the fact that Julian and I do not get along."  
  
"Fine, fine, if you don't want to talk. But one day, Fox Crane, you're going to break through all those walls that bind you." Teresa pushed a finger into this chest. "I'm going to go finished getting ready. Where going for a walk." Teresa disappeared back into her bedroom.  
  
Fox sighed, "You, Teresa, are going to be the death of me." 


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~  
  
Fox and Teresa walked hand in hand down on the wharf. It was a beautiful fall day. The leaves were just beginning to turn and there was a cool breeze blowing.  
  
"Oh, look, Teresa," Fox said pointing, "carmel apples, can we get one?"  
  
Teresa looked at Fox kind of peculiar. "I guess, you can get one, you are a grown man if you haven't noticed."  
  
"Give me a break, Teresa. I've never had a carmel apple."  
  
She looked at him in astonishment, "You've never had a carmel apple before?" Fox shook his head no. "Come on then, you don't know what you're missing. In fact, Fox, it's on me."  
  
"No, Teresa, I couldn't let you do that."  
  
Teresa put a finger up to his mouth, "Please, Fox, it's the least I could do for all you've done for me."  
  
Teresa walked over and bought them two apples and they sat along the dock to eat them.  
  
"Wow, you know you're right, Teresa, I don't know what I've been missing. This is great!" Fox said with a mouthful of apple.  
  
"Geez, Fox, did no one teach you manners." She looked at Fox disgusted. "Close your mouth."  
  
Fox blushed. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. "Sorry, it's just I don't think I've ever tasted anything this good in my life."  
  
She just smiled at Fox. On the outside Fox looked like he had everything: designer clothes, fast sports cars, millions of dollars, any woman he could ever want. But when you got to know him, you saw that really Fox had nothing. When you got down to it, he had no mom or dad, is brother hated him, and everyone took him for granted. They didn't see the Fox that she saw.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Fox said taking another chunk out of his apple.  
  
"I, I was thinking that maybe we should go to the coffee shop. I thought maybe a cup of hot chocolate sounds great right about now."  
  
"Sure, let's go." Fox finished his apple as they walked along.  
  
As they walked, a little lady came walking up to them. "Excuse me." Fox and Teresa turned to the little lady, who's face was covered with a huge, beaming smile.  
  
"Yes, did you need some help." Fox asked.  
  
"No, thank you." She smiled at Teresa. "Such a nice young man." Teresa smiled back at her. "I just wanted to tell you what a cute couple you two make." She took Teresa's hands in her and tears came to the old ladies eyes. "You two remind me of myself and my late husband."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa who was about to say something, but cut her off before she could, "Thank you, maam. Teresa here is one in a million."  
  
"Oh, bless your heart, you'd better hang on to this one honey, goods ones are hard to find in this day and age."  
  
"Yes, I guess you're right." Teresa cut Fox a sideways glance.  
  
The little lady patted Teresa's hand, "I'd better be one my way, good luck you two." The older lady turned and walked away from them.  
  
"Old people, you gotta love 'em." Fox laughed.  
  
Teresa punched Fox on the shoulder, "You little..."  
  
"Hey, what did I do?" He rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"You let that little old lady think that we were a couple. You lied to the poor thing."  
  
"Come on, Teresa, look at her. Do you know how embarrassed she'd have been if we told her we weren't a couple? Not to mention her heart, why she might not could bear it." He gave her a cunning smile.  
  
Teresa rolled her eyes, "You're impossible, Fox."  
  
"You're irresistible, Teresa."  
  
Teresa blushed, "You're just saying that to be nice."  
  
"I'm saying it because it's true." Fox inched a little closer to Teresa. "You know, Teresa, that little old lady might have..."  
  
"Fox! Teresa!" A voice yelled out at them.  
  
Fox cleared his throat and turned away from Teresa. Teresa pushed a stray hair nervously from her face.  
  
Whitney came around the corner, "Hey, you two! Long time no see. Teresa, honey, don't you ever eat anymore. You're so skinny."  
  
"No need to worry about me anymore, Whit. Lt. Crane here to the rescue. He's been issuing orders all morning."  
  
"That's what friends are for, Teresa, to pick you up when you're down."  
  
She smiled up at him, "Oh, so now we're just friends, huh?"  
  
Whitney looked at the two of them curiously, "Am I missing something here?"  
  
"No, no, it's just a little lady told me and Fox that we made a cute couple and Fox played along with her."  
  
"Fox, you're lying to little old women?" Whitney smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, come on you two give me a break. I didn't wanted to disappoint her."  
  
"Well, I for one think it's sweet, Fox." Whitney touched his arm. "And you know what, I agree with her. You two would make a cute couple."  
  
"Whitney." Teresa whined.  
  
"What, it's true." She looked at her watch. "Look, I've got to run, I'm meeting Chad for lunch. You two think about what I said. Maybe you two are so close for a reason. Teresa, I'll call you soon and we'll go shopping."  
  
"Sounds great. Bye, Whit." She waved.  
  
"See ya!" Fox called out.  
  
"Okay, if that wasn't awkward enough."  
  
"Don't sweat it, Teresa, Whitney's just looking out for you."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Come on," changing the subject, "let's go get that hot chocolate." Teresa walked around the corner, but Fox stood there for a second watching her. Maybe Whitney was right. Maybe there was a reason him and Teresa were so drawn to each other. He shook his head, "Nah, just a coincidence, she'll never love anyone but Ethan." He started walking toward Teresa, "Teresa, wait up." 


	5. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~  
  
Several days later Fox sat alone in the coffee shop one morning. The mansion was so chaotic that he just had to get out. Coffee usually cleared his mind, unfortunately, it wasn't doing much good today. He picked up a newspaper and began to read Harmony's local news. As usual, nothing exciting in Harmony. Or atleast they didn't write about it in the paper. Fox put the paper down and just as he did he looked up to notice Whitney walking in.  
  
Whitney ordered a coffee and turned to find a seat. Fox caught her attention and Whitney came to sit down beside him.  
  
"Fox, you're the last person I would've thought would be out this early."  
  
"Well, shows how much you know about me. I'm actually a morning person." He took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Really, hmm, that does surprise me. I thought you had a reputation..."  
  
"Yes, the reputation does precede me, huh? Anyways, it's no lie I used to be somewhat of a party guy. It's just that I never have needed a lot of sleep. Actually, I'm a very light sleeper, hardly sleep at all." He wanted to change the subject. Truth was that Teresa had caused him a lot of sleepless nights lately. She seemed to be all he could think about. "So, what have you been up to lately."  
  
"Nothing exciting. Just the usual. Fighting with my sister, being disowned by my father, trying to prove my relationship to Chad is legitimate."  
  
"The usual, huh? Sounds pretty exciting to me. So, your families still not coming around?"  
  
Whitney shook her head no, "Dad and Simone aren't, but mom seems to be coming around a little. Of course, dad is making life for her a living hell since."  
  
"I hate to hear that, Whitney. You and Chad seem to really have something, you know."  
  
Whitney smiled at him, "Yeah, we do. Speaking of having something, I think I sense that you might have something for Teresa." Whitney took a sip of coffee and eyed Fox over the rim of her cup.  
  
Fox thought about that for a minute, "Yeah, she is something isn't she? One in a million. We're just friends though. Truth is she'll never get over Ethan, and you and I both know that."  
  
"That's were I think you're wrong, Fox. I don't think Teresa is in love with Ethan anymore."  
  
"Come on, Whitney, don't try to feed me that line. Teresa will love Ethan and only Ethan. Til the day she dies."  
  
Whitney shook her head, "You're wrong, Fox."  
  
"Tell me this then, why does she mope around all the time. Staying locked up in the cottage. Not showering for days. How else would you explain it?" Fox said shrugging.  
  
"Fox, she's lost a child. What do you expect? Now she's watching Gwen, Sheridan, and Kay all experience pregnancies in hopes of having healthy children and beginning their families. Can you imagine how hard that is on her?"  
  
Fox had to agree on some level that Whitney was probably right, but deep down he still had a feeling that Ethan still owned her heart.  
  
"Fox?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to ask you one question. Will you promise me that you'll be one hundred precent honest with me?"  
  
Fox thought about that for a minute, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"I see the way that you look at Teresa, Fox, when no one is looking. You look at her as if she holds the key to the world. In a crowd, she's the only one you see." Fox looked down breaking his eye contact with Whitney. "I know you think that Teresa will always love Ethan, but you're wrong Fox. I've known Teresa my whole life. I know her almost as well as I know my ownself. Probably better. Teresa never holds back how she feels or hides her feelings. And that's the thing, I couldn't tell you the last time she talked about Ethan. When I'm with her you're the only one she talks about. She talks about how you've helped her so much. You've been there for her when no one else was. I'm ashamed to say that I wasn't always there when she needed me, but you were Fox. Can't you guys she that you're perfect for each other?" Whitney put up her hands, "Wait a second, don't answer that. My question is, do you love, Teresa? Do you love her Fox? Because I think you do."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"I just can't take it anymore. He thinks about her all the time. I know he does. He watches every move she makes. It's like he's obsessed with her." Gwen let her hands fall into her hands and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Gwennie, dear, you can't let the little Teresita get to you. She's a nobody. We've made sure of that. You just have to forget about her and move on." Rebecca stated.  
  
"I know, I know. It's just that it's easier said than done. You don't see Ethan the way that I see him. He stares off into space or he just disappears into himself." Gwen was almost crying.  
  
"Stop it, Gwennie! Stop it right now. You must not get yourself excited. You know what it could do to the baby. This baby has to live. Without it, there will be no Ethan to worry about. He'll run back to his little Teresita and you know that Gwennie."  
  
"You're right." She looked up at her mom and took a deep cleansing breath. "I can't let myself get all worked up over Teresa. Once this baby is here, he'll forget all about her." Gwen rubbed her tummy.  
  
"I'm so glad things turned out the way they have. Our plan couldn't have worked better you know. I mean what were the chances of you getting pregnant on the first attempt."  
  
"Mother, keep you voice down. If anyone gets drift of our little scheme it'll be all over and I'll have to raise this baby on my own."  
  
"Yes, yes, we mustn't let anyone get word of our scheme. We'd both be thrown out on our butts. No amount of blackmail that I have on Julian would be able to keep us here. Anyways, not to worry, we've gotten away crystal clear with everything else." Rebecca gloated.  
  
"Still we need to be safe. We've been lucky so far, it's bound to run out sometime." 


	6. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~  
  
Teresa slumped over, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't do this anymore. How could she ever move on? The grass felt cool against her flush face. She had almost passed out.  
  
"I miss you so much. More than you or anyone will ever know." She stroked the ground below her. She took in a deep breath. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for him. She slowly raised herself back up to a sitting position. She had brought daisies with her. They were her favorite flower and she was sure he would've like them too. She lay them on top of the grave marker. Her son's tombstone. She trace a hand over his name and then read the dates. He was so young. Too young to die. He had barely lived. "I love you, Little Ethan. I always will."  
  
She began to sob again. Why did she keep coming here? This was ridiculous. Would she always feel like this? She lay back down on the grass. Somehow she felt closer to him this way.  
  
Out of the bushes stepped a young man. He had been watching her the entire time. A tear slid slowly down his face, for he felt her pain. It was his pain also. He walked over to her and sit down beside her. He gently stroked her head. "It's going to be alright, Teresa. It won't always hurt this bad. I promise."  
  
She sat up and looked at the handsome young man. "You promise?"  
  
He pulled her into his arms, "I promise, Teresa. It will get easier. I can't say that the pain will ever go away, but it will get easier." He gently kissed her on top of her head.  
  
Rain began to falling gently upon them. Teresa looked up toward the sky. The rain felt refreshing against her skin. "I wish the rain would wash away all my pain, Ethan."  
  
"If that were true, Teresa, I would pray that the skies would open and the rains would pour."  
  
"Ethan, you shouldn't be here. If Gwen knew you were here..."  
  
"Shhh, Teresa, it doesn't matter. I have just as much right as anyone to be here." He pulled her tighter against him.  
  
Teresa let out a deep breath. "Thank you, Ethan. Thank you for being here. It helps a lot."  
  
"That's what I'm here for Teresa. You know I'll always be here for you. No matter what has happened between us or is destined to happen between us, you can always count on me."  
  
"Do you ever think about him, Ethan? You know, about what might have been?"  
  
"Everyday of my life, Teresa. Everyday of my life."  
  
"Me, too." Teresa whispered.  
  
***Sorry, I know this Chapter is short, for I just felt like it should be. Hope you like it. I know a lot of people aren't liking Passions right now. I'm actually one of them. Probably the reason I haven't been updating my stories as often lately. I'm totally disgusted with the way they are right Teresa's character right now. I'm sure there's a reason to it. Probably trying to show how she is at this point more obsessed with Ethan than she is "in love with him." I think maybe they are breaking her character down just to build it back up and make her a stronger person. I'm also disgusted with all this Fox/Whitney stuff! Get real! They would suck as a couple. Plain and simple. Absolutely no chemistry whatsoever! What do you guys think? 


	7. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~  
  
Fox stared at Whitney. How was he going to get out of this one? "Look, Whitney, we shouldn't be talking about this. Teresa's not ready to commit to a serious relationship at this time, whether I'm in love with her or not." Fox fidgeted in his seat.  
  
"I know what you're doing, Fox, and it's not going to work." She crossed her arms underneath her breast.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Whitney?" He sipped on his coffee trying to be cool.  
  
"You're trying to avoid my question." She leaned in closer to Fox. "What are you so afraid of Fox? Are you afraid that you might've met your match with the infamous, Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. The wild, untamable Fox Crane, has gone and feel in love? Your worried about what your family and friends will say, or even worse, your worried what Luis and Antonio would say. You know what, Fox? Forget them. Forget what everyone else thinks. You and Teresa are all that matters in this. Life is too short not to be with the one person you are meant to be with. Nothing should stand in your way. Nothing!"  
  
"And you're speaking from experience, huh?" He smiled at her cunningly.  
  
"Yes, Fox, I am. I hid my love for Chad from everyone for too long. I denied him and myself the happiness that we both deserved because I was worried how my family would react. Chad is the man I'm suppossed to spend the rest of my life with, Fox, I know that with all my heart. Nothing will stand in my way again. Not my sister or daddy, no matter how much I love them." She looked at Fox for a minute, who seemed truly touched by Whitney's words. "Promise me, you'll think about it, Fox. You two deserve to be happy, just like me and Chad." Whitney got up to leave.  
  
"Wait, Whitney. I haven't answered your question."  
  
She smiled down at Fox. "You don't have to, Fox. The answer is written all over your face." She turned to walk away, and then glanced over her shoulder. "Tell her, Fox. She deserves to know."  
  
Fox sat at the coffee house for quite sometime. Whitney was right. Teresa deserved to know how he felt. If she didn't return his feelings, that was fine. But she needed to know that he loved her. He had loved her since the day he had met her. He would tell her, but how? He thought about that for a second. He knew the perfect person to help him. That was if he could get around Luis.  
  
________________________________  
  
Fox walked into the house that Luis and Sheridan shared together with their child. He had called ahead and Luis was on duty at the police department. Sheridan was all his for the rest of of the afternoon.  
  
Sheridan looked at Fox amazed. She had never thought she would see this day. Not from Fox Crane. He was too much like her brother, Julian. Or at least that was what she thought until now. "And you're sure about this? You're in love with Teresa?"  
  
Fox shook his head, "Absolutely, positively, head over heels, truly, madly, deeply in love."  
  
"Wow, you've got it bad." She sunk back in her chair. "Does she know how you feel?"  
  
"See, that's why I'm here. I don't know quite how to tell her."  
  
"You want me to help you?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Fox shook his head yes.  
  
"You know Luis would kill me if he knew I was helping you."  
  
"So you'll do it?"  
  
Sheridan smiled. "Okay, here's what you'll do."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Teresa was headed toward the Book Cafe. It was an unusually cool fall day and she needed some warming up. She rounded a corner and bumped into Whitney.  
  
"Oh, Whitney, I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming."  
  
"That's okay." Whitney got a look at Teresa's face. "Honey, are you okay?"  
  
Teresa shook it off, "I'll be fine."  
  
"No, you should talk about it. Is it Gwen, did she say something to you again?"  
  
Teresa shook her head no, "It's not like that, Whitney. Actually, I feel a lot better, Ethan and I talked."  
  
"Ethan, did this to you?" Whitney asked upset.  
  
"No, Whitney, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I just came from Little Ethan's grave. Ethan was there."  
  
Whitney looked confused, "What was Ethan doing there?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. He was there for me, when I needed someone today. Little Ethan's death has really been bothering me lately. Ethan was just at the right place at the right time, that's all."  
  
"Teresa, honey, I hope you're not getting any ideas that you two are going to get back together."  
  
"Don't worry, Whitney, it's not like that. I'll always love him, I won't deny that, but he's with Gwen and his child. That's were he's suppossed to be."  
  
Whitney smiled, "You don't know who long I've waited to here to you say that." Whitney put her arm around Teresa's shoulder. "Come on, Teresa, you and I have a lot of talking to do. How about you let me buy you a cup of coffee."  
  
Teresa looked at Whitney warily, then she smiled, "I'm not sure I like where this is going."  
  
***Okay, guys. You know the drill. Read and review. 


	8. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~  
  
"So, Teresa, you and Fox seem awfully close lately?"  
  
Teresa smiled at the thought of Fox. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Fox and I have developed a very deep friendship over the past few months. He's been there for me through some tough times."  
  
"You know, Teresa, Fox is an absolutely stunning man. I don't know how any woman could just be friends with him."  
  
"Whitney! I've never heard you talk like that before." Teresa looked at her stunned. "You don't have a thing for Fox now do you?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Teresa, you can't tell me you haven't noticed how gorgeous he is?"  
  
"Well, I can't say that I haven't. Where are you getting with this, Whitney?"  
  
"You know what I find the most attactive about Fox?" Whitney asked.  
  
Teresa looked a Whitney as if she didn't want to know the answer to her question. "Dare I ask?"  
  
"His eyes."  
  
Teresa had to agree, "They are nice, aren't they?"  
  
"What do you like most about him, Teresa?" Whitney was trying to get Teresa to open up to her about her feeling for Fox.  
  
"That's a tough one, but I'd have to say this heart."  
  
"His heart? Come on, Teresa, I'm talking physically here. I mean, think about it, Fox has many appealing attributes. His large hands, blonde hair, well built..."  
  
"Hear me out, Whitney. You don't know Fox the way that I do. In fact, I don't think anybody knows Fox the way that I do. He opens up when he's with me. He tells me all his dreams and ambitions. He tells me things he never has told anyone else. He's picked me up when I was down. If it weren't for him, right now I'd still be lying around at the cottage feeling sorry for myself."  
  
"Sounds like you admire Fox a lot, Teresa."  
  
She smiled at Whitney, "Yeah, I do. He's great." Teresa looked down at her watch. "I should be going. I promised Kay and Miguel that I would watch Maria while they catch a movie alone. I thought it would be nice to spend some one on one time with my little niece."  
  
"Sounds fun, I'll see you later. Take care of yourself, Teresa."  
  
"I will." Teresa grabbed her purse and turned to leave. "Oh, by the way, Whitney, his butt."  
  
Whitney looked at Teresa and smiled, "What?"  
  
"You know, what I find, physically the most attractive about Fox. His butt." She turned around and walked out of the coffee shop.  
  
Whitney smiled to herself as she gathered her belongings. She was going to meet Chad when she had ran into Teresa, but that could wait, she had some matchmaking to do and hopefully Chad would understand. He had grown to love Teresa as a sister and wanted her to be happy just as much as she did. And happy Teresa would be. Happy with Fox. Fox and Teresa deserved to be together, and she was willing to do what ever it took to get them together.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ethan came walking into the Crane Mansion where he found Gwen and Rebecca talking in the living room. They were up to something, he knew it. Right now he just didn't have the heart to worry about it.  
  
Gwen looked up from her conversation with her mother, "Ethan, honey, when did you get home?"  
  
"I actually just walked in. You two look deep in conversation."  
  
"Just girl talk." She shrugged it off. "Are you okay, you look upset?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all."  
  
"Why don't you go for a swim. That always seems to rejuvinate you."  
  
"Actually, Gwen, that sounds great. Would you like to sit with me while I swim some laps?"  
  
"Sure, let me grab a book and I'll meet you there." She kissed Ethan on the cheek before he left the room.  
  
She waited until she was sure Ethan was out of hearing distance. "Somethings up, mother, and I don't like it. He's gone to see her, I just know it."  
  
"Now, Gwen, honey, calm down. You don't know that." Rebecca tried to console Gwen, but she wasn't ever very good at it.  
  
"The hell, I don't" Gwen raised her voice. He's always like that when he's been around her. He's still in love with her! Can you believe it? I'm carrying a child, and he still wants to be with her! What is she, some kind of little witch? Casting spells on undeserving men. Ethan, Julian, and now Fox is following her around like some little lost puppy dog."  
  
"Gwen, all the matters right now, is that you have Ethan. If you don't calm down though you'll loose this baby and Ethan for sure. You have to calm down."  
  
Gwen turned to face her mother, "What does he see in her? What does she have that I don't? She's amazingly beautiful yes, but I'm not that bad am I?"  
  
"I've never quite figured that one out myself, Gwennie dear. But the fact is that you, my dear, have something she doesn't." She put a hand on Gwen's stomach. "You have this. That is if you manage to calm yourself down."  
  
Gwen sighed, "You're right, mother. I have this baby and Teresa has nothing. Nothing to bind Ethan to her. I've won, haven't I?"  
  
"I've said we would all along, Gwennie. Why would you ever doubt your mother?" 


	9. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~  
  
Teresa arrived at Kay and Miguel's home. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by Kay.  
  
"Teresa!" Kay hugged her. "Come on in. Miguel! Teresa's here."  
  
Miguel came out of the kitchen. "Hey sis! Good to see you. Thanks for watching Maria while Kay and I enjoy some time alone. I owe you big time."  
  
Teresa waved it off. "Oh, it's nothing. Besides, I can't wait to spend some time with my little niece. Where is she?"  
  
"She's sleeping right now. I just fed her and put her down for her nap." Kay said.  
  
"There's plenty of food and drinks in the fridge, feel free to help yourself, Teresa." Miguel said. "Kay, are you ready? We'd better leave now if we want to catch the matinee."  
  
"Let me just grab my jacket, I'll meet you out at the car." She kissed Miguel on the cheek and then he left to bring the car around. "Teresa, thank you again for watching Maria. I know it must be hard on you sometimes, you know, with everything that's happened."  
  
"It's alright, Kay. Life goes on. I'm just happy that Maria was able to pull through. It's wonderful having a little niece to spoil."  
  
"I knew she would. She takes that after the Lopez-Fitzgeralds. You're all fighters." Kay hugged Teresa again. "See you in a few hours. We shouldn't be too long."  
  
"Take your time, Kay. It's not everyday that you get to escape parenthood for a little while." She smiled and waved at Kay as she headed out the door.  
  
Better check on Maria, Teresa thought. She tiptoed quitely into little Maria's bedroom and peeked down at her sleeping peacefully in her crib. Memories came rushing back. Little Ethan in his crib. He wasn't breathing. God, he was already gone. She had to get out of the room. Fast.  
  
She stood outside the door of Maria's room. She needed to pull herself together. It had hit her hard this time. Out of the blue. She thought she would be okay alone with Maria, but now she wasn't so sure. Seeing her lying in that crib reminded her of Little Ethan. Had reminded of her of the night that he left her. The night she had found him not breathing in his crib. The night her life ended.  
  
Air. She needed air. She ran down the hall, through the living room. She saw the front door. God, it seemed so far away. She had to get out of this house. She was suffocating. She reached the front door, swinging it open she ran into Fox. He grabbed her before she hit the ground. She was struggling for air.  
  
"Teresa, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.  
  
She was breathing rapidly, "Fresh air. I just needed some fresh air."  
  
"What's wrong? Are you and Maria okay?"  
  
Teresa shook her head, "She's fine. Maria's fine."  
  
Fox wrapped his arm around her waist, "Come on, let's get you inside. You need to sit down." Fox led her inside and positioned her on the couch. "I'm going to get you some water. Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"My purse. Could you please hand me my purse?" She pointed to the desk where she had laid it.  
  
"Sure." Fox handed her the purse and then left to get her a glass of water. Teresa opened the purse and pulled out a bottle of pills. Fox came in at that moment.  
  
"Teresa, what are you doing?" He sat the glass of water on the end table beside her.  
  
"Dr. Russell gave me these to help calm my nerves." She said fumbling with the cap.  
  
"Do you really need to be taking one now, Teresa?"  
  
She looked up at Fox, desperation written all across her face, "Fox, I need one."  
  
"Fine, fine. Take one, but I'm not leaving you here by yourself. I'm staying with you."  
  
"I'll be okay just as soon as it takes affect. You shouldn't have to stay with me. Go on and have fun. You don't want to be cooped up with depressing me and baby Maria."  
  
He took her hand, "There's no place I'd rather be then here with you, Teresa."  
  
"I can take care of myself, Fox. Go on I don't need you." She stood up and almost fainted. The pills had worked fast this time. No more pain. The pain was gone. Or maybe it was still there and she just didn't care. Maria, poor Maria. She was wrong to think that she could take care of her. Thank God Fox had came along when he did.  
  
Fox grabbed her before she hit the floor, "Obviously, you do, Teresa. More than you'd like to admit." He sat her back down on the couch. "Let me take care of you, Teresa. Open up to me. Tell me what's going on inside your head."  
  
"It's nothing, Fox. Besides, I don't want to burden you with my problems." She lay her head on his shoulder, "I'm so sleepy." She yawned.  
  
"Just rest, Teresa. We'll talk when you wake up." He pulled her close to him allowing her to rest her head on his chest.  
  
"What about Maria?"  
  
"I'll watch after Maria. You just rest." She was already asleep. Dreaming of a life she knew she would never live. A life with him. 


	10. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~  
  
Teresa opened her eyes. She had been sound asleep. She sat up, yawned and stretched. Fox heard her and came from the kitchen into the living room.  
  
"I see you've finally entered the land of the living, Teresa. You've been out for almost two hours. Those pills must be doozies." Fox said handing her a cup of coffee. "Here drink this. I got it for myself, but you look like you need it worse than I do."  
  
She took the coffee from him, "Gee, thanks! You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself."  
  
"I'm serious, Teresa. Do those pills always do that to you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't take them all the time." Teresa answered.  
  
"What if I hadn't came by to check on you? What would you have done? You should have never agreed to babysit for Maria. You're not ready yet, Teresa." Fox scolded her.  
  
"What am I suppossed to do, Fox? Sit back and do nothing. Wilt away? You yourself said I needed to get out and live a little!" Teresa shot back.  
  
"Calm down, Teresa, all I'm saying is that maybe you shouldn't have came here alone today. I know you like to think that you're strong and that you're in control, but clearly you're not. You need my help, Teresa. Please, let me help you." Fox begged.  
  
Baby Maria cried in the background, "I'll get her." Fox stood to his feet.  
  
"No, Fox. Let me." Teresa got up and headed toward her bedroom. She walked in and found Maria crying in her crib. She reached down and picked her up. "What's wrong, Maria? Are you getting hungry? Come on let's go get you a bottle." Teresa went to the kitchen and prepared her bottle and then returned to the living room and took her seat next to Fox.  
  
Fox watched her feed Maria. He hadn't know Teresa when Little Ethan had passed away, but he could tell by the way she handled Maria that she would have been an excellent mother. She sang softly to the child as she rocked and fed her. Teresa's voice sounded like an angel. Of course, that's what she was to Fox. His angel. His fallen angel. He was convinced he could return her back to heaven where she belonged.  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she, Fox?" Teresa said smiling down at the baby she held tight in her arms.  
  
"She is, Teresa. I think maybe she takes it after her aunt. She's got your same big eyes."  
  
Teresa smiled up at him, "Really? You think so? I guess she does, doesn't she."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, watching Maria take her bottle. "Fox, do you ever think about having children?"  
  
"All the time." He answered.  
  
"That surprises me."  
  
"Why? I'm just like anyone else, Teresa. I have dreams and ambitions. A wife and kids would be nice."  
  
She looked at him surprised, "But you always said you didn't believe in love."  
  
He watched her feeding Maria. That was exactly what he pictured when he thought about children. Teresa rocking their baby. "Yeah, well, things change. I met you, Teresa, and you showed me a whole new meaning to life."  
  
"Wow, you mean I can actually do something right?"  
  
"Come on, I'm being serious. You're the first person who ever gave me the benefit of the doubt. You opened your heart to me, Teresa, and showed me what true friendship was all about. You made me see things in a whole new light."  
  
"I did all that?" She smiled.  
  
He shook his head yes. "Yeah, you did."  
  
They sat starring at each other when Miguel and Kay came through the front door.  
  
"How did things go?" Kay walked over and took Maria from Teresa.  
  
"Great!" Fox said standing up and looking over at Teresa.  
  
"Fox, good to see you." Miguel held out his hand.  
  
Fox shook Miguel's hand. "Same here. I hope you don't mind my being here. I just wanted to check on Teresa."  
  
"No! Not at all. You're more than welcome here." Kay said. "Hope Maria wasn't too much of a hand full."  
  
"She was absolutely perfect!" Teresa said.  
  
"Great!" Kay smiled. "Teresa, do I owe you anything? You know for babysitting?"  
  
"No. Really you don't."  
  
Miguel chimed in, "How about you let me and Kay take you two out to dinner sometime as a thank you?"  
  
"Really, Miguel, I don't expect anything from you and Kay. I'm hope you two had a good time this afternoon. Did you enjoy the movie?" Teresa asked.  
  
Miguel looked at Kay, "I might have enjoyed it a little more if Kay hadn't cried through the entire movie." He tickled Kay in the ribs.  
  
Kay laughed, "Oh, come on, Miguel. I think I heard you sniffle a few times."  
  
"I take it you two had a good time then?" Fox asked.  
  
"We did." Miguel nodded. "Hopefully we can do it again soon."  
  
"I think we'll be going now." Fox gathered up Teresa's purse and jacket. "Come on, Teresa. I'll drive you home."  
  
"But my car..."  
  
Fox interrupted, "We can get it later. I'm driving you home." Teresa didn't protest. They said their good-byes and headed toward Fox's car.  
  
Kay and Miguel watched them from the door. "Did you see the way Fox was looking at her, Miguel?"  
  
"He's got it bad, doesn't he?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I wonder how Teresa feels about Fox?"  
  
"I don't know how to read Teresa anymore. She's changed a lot since Little Ethan's death. But I will say, she seems comfortable with Fox. Hopefully he'll be able to get through to her."  
  
Kay agreed, "Yeah, Teresa can use all the help she can get right now. Fox just may be exactly what the doctor ordered."  
  
"Let's hope you're right, Kay. Let's hope you're right." Miguel sighed. 


	11. Chapter 10

Guys I just wanted to forewarn you that my timeline of events is going to be a little different than those of the storylines currently on Passions. For my story purposes, Gwen found out she was pregnant right after Little Ethan was born. Hope this doesn't cause any confusion. Enjoy!  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
Teresa sat alone at the cottage the next day. She sat reading a book when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello Whitney." Teresa said.  
  
Whitney came across the other end, "Hey, honey. I just wanted to check on you. How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Heard your stay with Maria went well."  
  
"Did you see Kay and Miguel?" Teresa asked.  
  
"No, actually I ran into Fox this morning at the book cafe'. Seems he's rather addicted to his morning coffee." Whitney smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you don't want to be around him until he's had it."  
  
"You know, Teresa, he talks about you all the time."  
  
For some reason that surprised her, "Really?"  
  
"Really!" Whitney couldn't believe how naive Teresa was to the whole situation. Surely she saw the way Fox looked at her. "Honestly, Teresa, that's not the reason I called. Have you spoke to Fox or anyone there at the mansion this morning?"  
  
"No, but that's not unusual. I hardly ever see the staff or anyone other than Fox. Why?"  
  
"Gwen had the baby late last night, Teresa. It was a little girl." Whitney said gently.  
  
Tears came to Teresa's eyes. She swallowed hard and fought them back. "A little girl?"  
  
"Named her Sara. Fox told me this morning. Said he didn't have the heart to tell you. I told him that I would. I'm beginning to wish I would've done it in person. I just didn't want you to hear it from someone else first. Namely, Rebecca or Julian. They would've definitely rubbed it in your face. Are you okay, Teresa?"  
  
"I'm fine, Whitney. I'm very happy for Gwen and Ethan. I wish them only the best." She meant every word. Especially Ethan's happiest. He deserved this. Especially with everything they had been through together. Maybe this would help Ethan's pain.  
  
"I know you do, Teresa. Look, honey, I have to go. I have some errands to run before I meet Chad. You call me if you need me. Promise?"  
  
"I promise, Whit. Take care."  
  
Whitney hung up the phone. She knew Teresa wasn't okay. She could tell by her voice. She walked over and again took her seat across from Fox.  
  
"She says she's fine, Fox, but I know her better than anyone. This is killing her."  
  
"I knew it would." Fox looked out the window of the book cafe'. "God, Whitney, I wish she would just open up to me. There's so much she's holding inside."  
  
"She will, Fox, just give her time. Teresa's been through hell. None of us know exactly what's she's been through with loosing Little Ethan and I think we just have a hard time helping her. We can sympathize all we can, but you never know what she's feeling unless you've lived it." Whitney looked down at the table. "Loosing a child is something I hope I never have to face, Fox."  
  
"Don't take me wrong for what I'm about to say. I'm extremely happy for Ethan and Gwen and I wish them only the best, but this is piss poor timing."  
  
Whitney shook her head, "Yeah, I know. When Gwen announced she was pregnant Teresa took it very hard."  
  
"I just thought Ethan would have a little more respect for the fact that Teresa had just lost her son. Given his history with Teresa I find it very disrespectful to get your girlfriend pregnant a few months later."  
  
"Yeah, well, you weren't here when it all happened. Gwen claimed it was an accident. She was suppossedly on the pill." Whitney rolled her eyes.  
  
"Suppossedly, huh?" Fox asked.  
  
"I know they're not fail proof, Fox, but I have my doubts."  
  
"You think she was lying? Do you think she was never on them?" Fox sat forward in his seat.  
  
"I don't know, Fox, I just think that this whole situation was just a little too convenient. I mean, Ethan was going to choose Teresa, Fox, he told me. He had bought her an engagement ring and everything. Set up everything to propose and the night before he did, Gwen turns up pregnant and threatens to leave Harmony..."  
  
"...And with Ethan's paternity and never knowing that Sam was in fact his father, Ethan thought he would do the right thing and marry Gwen." Fox finished Whitney's sentence.  
  
Whitney nodded, "Exactly."  
  
"Seems I have a little investigating to do, Whitney. How do you feel about playing private detective?"  
  
Whitney eyed Fox warily, "I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Fox. I mean you know your family. If your grandfather found out about this..."  
  
"He's harmless, Whitney. Really he is. He doesn't scare me. In fact, if you ever ran into him, you would understand why."  
  
"I'll help you, Fox, but I swear if we're ever caught."  
  
Fox held up his hands in defense, "I'll leave you out of it. You were never involved."  
  
"I hope you're right, Fox. I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
He leaned forward a little, making sure that Whitney was the only one who could hear him, "I don't think it's us that should worry, Whitney, but if I were Gwen, I would definitely be more than worried. I'd be damn near scared." 


	12. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~  
  
Everything was going as planned, tonight he reveal to Teresa his true feelings. Tonight he would tell her he loved her. Something he had always knew from the day he met her, but had just recently figured out. Fox thought about that, why had it taken him so long to realize that he loved her? Probably because he had never been shown love. Maybe because in away, Teresa was the only one who had shown him anything that remotely resembled love.  
  
Fox laid out the tuxedo he had chosen to wear tonight. It would go perfect with the dress that he had purchased for Teresa to wear. He looked over at the clock on his night stand. It should be delivered any moment. He thought about Teresa wearing that dress. His heart beat a million beats a minute. She would be absolutely stunning. Like a princess. Harmony's princess. And tonight he would be her prince. He would give her the fairytale.  
  
He pulled the small little box out of his pocket. He opened up and studied the piece of jewely intently. It certainly was beautiful, but Teresa's beauty outshined even the most perfect of diamonds. He traced the shape of the heart pendant. He had chosen it for one reason and one reason only. It symbolized his heart and that was exactly what he planned on giving her, his heart. He hoped she would take it.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Teresa was finishing up some cleaning there at the cottage. Fox had done her a favor and had one of the maids come down and clean it for her and she didn't want to disappoint him. She had made a point to keep it up.  
  
Teresa was just straightening up the magazines on the coffee table when the doorbell rang. Odd she thought to herself. She wasn't expecting any company. Oh well, maybe it was Fox. That would definitely be a nice surprise.  
  
She walked over and opened the door. Surprised at what she saw. Gwen stood with her back facing her. "Gwen."  
  
Gwen turned and faced Teresa, she was holding her new baby, "Teresa, hi. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, actually. Look, Gwen, I don't mean to be rude, but is there a point to your visit?" Teresa asked.  
  
"May I come in?" Teresa stepped out of the way allowing Gwen to enter into the cottage. "I never realized how small this place was, Teresa. How do you manage to live in something so small?"  
  
"I manage just fine, Gwen. Thank you for your concern."  
  
"Well, let me get to the reason I'm here. I just wanted to introduce you to Sara Winthrop." Gwen gloated as she held down the blanket allowing Teresa to see the baby that had been shrouded with blankets.  
  
"She's beautiful, Gwen. You and Ethan should be proud." A lump was forming in Teresa's throat. She sucked in a deep breath of air. She had to be strong now more than ever.  
  
"She is, isn't she. Looks exactly like her father. Don't you think so, Teresa? I mean, she's Ethan made over." Odd, Teresa didn't see a resemblance. "You know Teresa it's a good thing we didn't have a little boy."  
  
Teresa looked at Gwen oddly, "Why is that?"  
  
"Well, I had always dreamed of naming a boy after Ethan, but seems that name was taken by you." Anger filled Gwen's eyes. Not unnoticed by Teresa.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gwen, I had no intentions..."  
  
"I don't see really why it would matter though." Gwen acted nonchalantly.  
  
"Why is that?" Teresa asked, but wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
Gwen smiled wickedly, "Because he's dead, Teresa, Little Ethan is dead."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Teresa walked over to the picture beside her bed. She gently touched his little face. He had been so perfect. Everything about him had been perfect. His blue eyes. His smile. His laugh. Why had he been taken away from her so soon? It just wasn't fair. But then again what about her life had been fair?  
  
She looked toward the bathroom and saw the pills sitting there. They could make it all go away. They would help dull the pain.  
  
She walked over to the bathroom, still holding the tiny picture of Little Ethan. She gently sat the picture down on the counter and reached for the pills. Her hand was shaking so bad that she dropped the bottle and pills went flying in every direction.  
  
She scrambled to the floor and picked up a handful. If one or two could dull her pain, maybe three or four could take away her pain. Maybe more.  
  
She stopped midway to her mouth. No! No, she couldn't do this. Eve had warned her. Only take one or two pills. That was all. But Eve wasn't here was she? Eve didn't understand her pain. No one did.  
  
She took them one by one. She stopped counting after five. It didn't matter now anyways. Soon she would be asleep and all her pain would be gone. When she had finished she picked up the picture of Little Ethan lying on the bathroom counter. She would carry it back to the bed and sleep with it. Maybe it would help her to dream happy dreams about him. But it was too late. The room was already spinning. Cold, she felt cold. She had already passed out. The cold linoleum pressing against her face. The picture of Little Ethan lay beside her, shattered.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Crane, Mr. Crane. You must come quickly." The young maid rambled on.  
  
Fox had been straightening his tuxedo jacket, when she had come running in. He turned to look at her, "Whoa, calm down, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Miss Teresa, sir. When I went to deliver the dress I knocked on the door, and there was no answer. So I checked the door, it was unlocked...  
  
He walked over to her, "Spare me the details. What's wrong with Teresa?" Fox asked clearly agitated.  
  
"She's lying on her bathroom floor."  
  
Fox pushed past her and ran to the cottage. He burst through the front door and ran straight to the bathroom. She was lying there just like the maid had said.  
  
He rushed to her side and scooped her up, "Teresa, Teresa wake up." He took her jaw in his hand and gently shook her face when she didn't respond, "Come on, Teresa, wake up." He saw the broken picture of Little Ethan.  
  
Fox looked up at the sink. Water. Maybe water would help wake her up. He gently lay Teresa back down and stood to his feet. Pills. There were pills everywhere. Oh, God. No she couldn't have. She couldn't have tried to kill herself. Please no.  
  
Think Fox. Think. Fast. He looked down and noticed Teresa's hand moved. He was again by her side, "Teresa, can you hear me? Can you hear me, Teresa?"  
  
"Fox?" She could barely whisper.  
  
"It's me. Teresa, what happened?"  
  
"So much pain, Fox. I had to make the pain go away."  
  
"What happened, please, Teresa, tell me what happened." Fox begged.  
  
"The baby....Gwen....Little Ethan....He's dead, Fox. He's really dead." Teresa began to cry.  
  
"Was someone hear, Teresa? Did someone come to the cottage?"  
  
"So sleepy, Fox. I just want to go to sleep. Please." She closed her eyes.  
  
"Teresa! No, Teresa! Don't you dare go to sleep. Do you hear me? Stay awake!" God, what to do? He couldn't think.  
  
The maid came running in. "Mr. Crane, an ambulance is on the way."  
  
An ambulance, why hadn't he thought of that?  
  
"Fox?" Teresa said.  
  
"Teresa? Stay awake. Please, Teresa."  
  
"I can see him, Fox. I can see Little Ethan. I'm going to be with him. So sleepy."  
  
Fox got up and turned on the shower. Teresa wasn't leaving him now. Not ever. Not if he had anything to do with it. He bent down and picked her up and stood holding her in the shower under the cold water.  
  
"Fox, I'm so cold. Please, stop."  
  
"Damnit, Teresa, I won't stop. You have to stay awake. You can't leave me, Teresa. Not now. I love you! Damn you, Teresa, can you hear me? I love you!"  
  
***Okay, guys, what do ya think? I hope it seems realistic. I know this may seem drawn out, but I wanted to take the story in this direction to show Teresa's pain and how Fox would eventually come and help ease that pain. I also want to develop a history to their love. Give you guys a real reason to want them to be together. I hope that's what it's doing. Read and review. I love to read them. 


	13. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~  
  
Fox sat in the hospital waiting room alone. He had contacted all of Teresa's family and friends. They would hopefully be arriving any minute. He had heard very little on Teresa's condition. Only that she was bad and that she was going to need a lot of prayers. Maybe even a miracle.  
  
God, how had it come to this? How could things have gotten so bad? He hadn't known until the evening they stayed with Maria that Teresa was on any medications. Why had she kept it hidden from him? What had made her so upset tonight? Fox wasn't sure, but he knew he would do everything he could to find some answered.  
  
Whitney and Chad came rushing into the hospital. Whitney spotted Fox. "Fox!" She ran over and put her arms around him. "God, Fox what happened?"  
  
Whitney pulled away from Fox, "I don't know. I have my speculations, but I'm not exactly for sure."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chad asked.  
  
"Teresa was on some sort of medication. Something for her nerves." He looked at Whitney. "Did you know about it."  
  
Whitney nodded. "I was there the night she came to my mom. She was crying and shaking. I don't even know how she made it to the house that night."  
  
"And your mom gave her a prescription for nerve pills?"  
  
"Yeah. Mom gave her something to help her rest that night and she ended up staying there with us. We weren't about to let her leave in the condition she was in. The next morning mom wrote her a prescription. Told her to be sure she only took them when she definitely needed them." Whitney filled Fox in. Whitney covered her mouth, "Oh, God, Fox, you don't think she tried to overdose on those pills do you?"  
  
"It looks like it, Whitney, but for some reason I think there's more to the story."  
  
"Why's that?" Chad asked.  
  
"She was trying to tell me something about Gwen, about the new baby and Little Ethan."  
  
"Fox, she could have just been upset about Ethan and Gwen's new baby. We both know it upset her." Whitney added.  
  
"I think that might be part of it, Whitney, but there's so much more to this, I just know it." Fox stood to his feet. "Damn it, Whitney. I let her down." Fox slammed his fist against the wall.  
  
Whitney went over to stand by him. "No, Fox, we all let her down. We all let her down, not you, the rest of us. Me, her family. All but you, Fox. You were the only one who was truly there for her. The rest of us, let our problems get in the way."  
  
"She's right, Fox. Teresa could always count on you to be there for her." Chad said.  
  
"Mom! How is she? How is Teresa?"  
  
Eve walked over to them. "I should really wait until the rest of the family gets here, but seeing as you guys are so close." Eve motioned for everyone to have a seat. "Teresa's condition is stable right now, but I'm afraid it doesn't look good."  
  
"But she's going to make it. She'll pull through won't she?" Tears streamed down Whitney's face and Chad pulled her close to him.  
  
"You don't know how much I would love to tell you that, Whitney, but I can't. Teresa took so many pills. Her body is just working against itself right now. She's in a coma and I'm afraid there maybe some brain damage. Unfortunately, we won't fully be able to evaluate her condition until she wakes up."  
  
Pilar, Luis and Sheridan came running into the hospital. "How is she? How is my Teresita?" Pilar asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pilar. It doesn't look good. As I was just telling everyone here, it looks like Teresa overdosed on some of her medication that I prescribed to her earlier for her nerves. She's presently in a coma."  
  
"But you'll be able to save her, Eve. I know you can." Luis said putting his arms around an upset Sheridan.  
  
"I can't promise anything, Luis, but I'll do everything I can. You know that. Right now, it really lies in Teresa's hands. She has control over her fate. She's got to want to live. We've done everything medically that we can do. Please pray for her. She needs it right now." She put her hand on Pilar's shoulder. "I'll be praying too, Pilar. I'll be in touch, as I have other news." Before leaving, she turned around. "Oh, by the way, you should be thanking Fox. He might have saved Teresa's life."  
  
"Thank you, Eve." Pilar nodded.  
  
"Fox, if what Dr. Russell said is true, thank you." Luis said.  
  
"I only tried to keep her awake. One of the maids called 911. I couldn't even think enough to do that."  
  
Sheridan came and sit beside a clearly distraught Fox, "You were there for her, Fox, that's all that matters."  
  
"Sheridan's right, Fox. Teresa said she could always count on you. Thank you for always being there for my daughter. I know it means the world to her." Pilar added.  
  
Ethan came running into the ER and headed straight to Fox. He yanked Fox out of his chair and slung him against the wall. "Damn you, Fox. I knew this was bound to happen. You ruin everything and now you've ruined Teresa. I warned you to stay the hell away from her!" 


	14. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~  
  
Luis ran over and pulled Fox clear of Ethan's grasp. "Back off, Ethan, you're jumping to conclusions."  
  
"The hell I am. You don't know Fox like Sheridan and I do. He's trouble. Tell them Sheridan." Ethan's eyes stayed fixated on Fox.  
  
"Ethan, I'm sorry. I don't agree with you. Fox did nothing to hurt Teresa. In fact, we don't know why she did this yet."  
  
Ethan looked over at Sheridan shocked. "What do you mean, you don't agree? You know all to well what Fox has done to the Crane name."  
  
"Father and Julian have ruined the Crane name, Ethan. Not Fox."  
  
Ethan shook his head, "I don't believe this." He laughed. "You're defending him?"  
  
Whitney spoke up this time, "Someone has to when Teresa's not around. In fact, if Sheridan hadn't spoken up when she did I was going to say something. Thank you, Sheridan." Whitney walked over and stood beside Fox, taking his hand in hers and smiled at him. "Fox is a good man, Ethan. Maybe you should get to truly now him before you judge him."  
  
Fox smiled at Whitney, "Thanks."  
  
Pilar stepped in, "Ethan, it's no secret that you and Fox don't see eye to eye, but for Teresa's sake, please, keep things to yourself. You both mean so much to her and she hates seeing you two at each other's throats all the time."  
  
Ethan rubbed his temples, "Fine, but only for Teresa."  
  
"I agree with you Pilar." Said Fox holding up his hands, "The more people we have to support Teresa the better."  
  
Sometime later, Teresa was brought out to a room and one by one they were allowed to spend sometime with her. Fox was allowed to go last.  
  
He walked over and took the chair positioned beside her bed. He picked up her hand. It was as cold as ice. He looked down at the foot of the bed, where folded at her feet was an extra blanket. He spread the blanket over her and tucked it in around her. Again, he took her hand in his and gently brought it to his lips.  
  
He sat for a minute starring at her. Not knowing what to say. Then he decided to say the first thing that came to his mind. "Teresa, there's so much I want to say to you. So much that's been on my mind for so long. Now more than ever you need to hear what I have to say. Teresa, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand." Nothing. "Teresa, it's me, Fox. Squeeze my hand, Teresa." Again nothing.  
  
He hung his head for a moment. It didn't matter. Something deep down in Fox's heart told him that she could hear him. Nothing was going to stop him from telling Teresa how he felt about her. "Teresa, since I came back to Harmony, you have been my dearest friend. You've been there for me when no one else would. Not even my own family. You pushed your feelings aside at times to help me pick up the pieces and now I'm here to help you, Teresa. You're going to pull through. I'm going to help you. We'll fight this together every step of the way. You just have to open up to me, Teresa. Tell me everything. All your heartaches and your pains. Give them to me and I'll help you carry the burdens when they're too much to bare. Let me be the shoulder you cry on and the one you tell all your deepest secrets and your hearts desires. Let me help you start anew." He swallowed hard. "Most of all, let me love you."  
  
Fox fought the tears that were ready to fall, "I love you, Teresa. You have to know that. I love you with every fiber of my being. Every inch of my heart. Please, fight this, Teresa. You deserve to be loved and you deserve to be happy. I can give you that if you'll just let me." He lay his head on the side of Teresa's bed. He couldn't fight it back anymore. The tears had to fall.  
  
Ethan stood outside the door of Teresa's room. He couldn't believe his ears. Fox Crane was in love. Most of all, he was in love with Teresa. Who knew he was capable? Ethan looked down at the ground as the next thoughts flashed through his mind. Would Teresa ever be able to move on from Little Ethan's death? Would she ever fall in love again? Did she love Fox? He walked down the hall of the hospital. He had to get out of there. The walls were closing in on him. How had things become so complicated?  
  
Ethan sat down on a bench just outside the hospital entrance. He looked at the wedding ring on his finger. Deep down he knew it meant nothing to him, but that didn't matter. There was a child involved and he would be there for his child no matter if it meant sacrificing his happiness. Even if it meant sacrificing the one thing that meant most to him. Teresa. He loved her so much. It killed him to think that he could never again be with her. He had screwed that up. Hell, they had both screwed it up. Teresa had lied and deceived for reasons unknown to him. He had let lust and anger take ahold after he thought he had watched Teresa put to death and from that Gwen had become pregnant.  
  
He thought about what might have been if only things had turned out differently. If his mom would have only been honest all those years ago, he and Teresa would probably be married today. There would've never been a letter sent to the tabloids and the news would've never broke on their wedding day. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. There was no use worrying about what was never meant to be and unfortuntely him and Teresa were never meant to be. Ethan got to his feet convinced that even though he would never truly be happy he would make sure Teresa was. Even if it meant her happiness lie with Fox. 


	15. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~  
  
Gwen walked into the hospital and saw all the family sitting around awaiting further information on Teresa's condition. Ethan looked up as his wife entered.  
  
"Gwen, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I just wanted to come see how Teresa was doing. I know how worried everyone must be. My heart truly goes out to Teresa. She's had such a difficult time since Little Ethan's passing."  
  
Whitney rolled her eyes. Gwen was feeding everyone a load of crock. Hopefully, she wasn't the only one who wasn't buying it. She nudged Chad and whispered, "Come on, let's go get some coffee, I can't stand being in the same room as her."  
  
Chad looked at her oddly, "Okay. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Whitney stood to her feet, "Later. Come on, let's get out of here." Her and Chad exited the waiting room quitely.  
  
"Where's Sarah?" Ethan inquired.  
  
"She's with her nanny. I didn't think she needed to be surrounded by a bunch of germ infested people." She curled up her nose.  
  
"Of course." Ethan got to his feet and hugged his wife. Not an intimate hug. More like a hug shared between friends.  
  
"How is Teresa?" She asked.  
  
"Not good, Gwen. She'll be lucky to pull through this. She needs all of our prayers. Would you please help us pray for her?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Of course, Pilar." Gwen cleared her throat, "I know that Teresa and I haven't always gotten along, but I hope you know that I have never wished any harm on her. Speaking as a mother, I know how hard it would be to loose my Sarah." Fake tears came to Gwen's eyes. "I can't imagine the pain that she must be feeling. Is there anyway that I might could see her? You know, let her know that I'm here for her."  
  
"Yes." Pilar said. "She needs to know that we all want her to pull through. Come on, I'll take you to her room."  
  
Pilar lead Gwen down to Teresa's room. "You can go on in. I'm going to go sit with the others. I'll see you there shortly."  
  
Gwen nodded and then turned to enter Teresa's room. She smiled on the inside when she saw Teresa's body lying there lifeless, hooked to monitors and such. She couldn't get in the way like this.  
  
She walked over and took a seat in one of the chairs beside Teresa's hospital bed. She leaned down and whispered into Teresa's ear. "Hello, Teresa, it's me, Gwen. Your best friend. I hope you can hear this Teresa. I told you I would get you back for all you've ever done to me. Paybacks are hell, Teresa. Aren't they?" She laughed. "It's okay if you die, Teresa. In fact, it just might be the best thing. No one here will miss you. Not me or Ethan, your family, friends or your beloved Fox. Not one of us would care one bit if you didn't pull through. I sure as hell wouldn't. Why, I think I would probably throw a damn parade. Tell, me Teresa, what do you have to live for? You're the laughing stock of Harmony, you've lost Ethan, you're addicted to nerve pills and most of all, your son is gone. Wouldn't you love to see him again, Teresa? To hold him again? That could all be arranged if you would just let go. Just quit fighting it."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Fox left the hospital and made his way to the mansion. He had one thing on his mind and that was to check out the cottage. Someone had been there tonight to see Teresa. He just knew it and he had a feeling he knew who it was. He knew it would be hard to prove, but something was leading him back to the cottage. Maybe he could find some sort of clues.  
  
Maybe he was just being paranoid. I mean, he knew Teresa was having a hard time. Her infant son had died and that must be like living in hell. Maybe he should just chalk it up to overdose or the fact that she felt like she couldn't take the pain anymore, or even an accident. But then why had she whispered Gwen's name tonight?  
  
Fox searched to cottage from top to bottom and had decided there was nothing there to be found. It was time to give up. He was ready to walk out of the door when something shiny caught his eye. It looked like silver peeking out from underneath the edge of the sofa. He walked over and bent down on his knees. He picked up the delicate bracelet. It didn't look like anything Teresa had ever worn. He examined it closer and noticed that it had a small charm dangling from it. On that charm was engraved a name. Bingo! He had just what he was looking for.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Gwen had returned to the lobby where she was sitting with the rest of Teresa's family and friends. She listened as everyone talked about their memories of Teresa. It made her sick at her stomach and she needed a break.  
  
She leaned over to whisper to Ethan, "I'm going to the little girls room. I'll be right back."  
  
Gwen went to the restroom and leaned against the sink. He turned on the cool water and let it run over her hands. She then dabbed her face and neck with her hands.  
  
She looked again down at her hands. Something was missing. Then it hit her. Her silver charm bracelet that Ethan had given her when she had come home from the hospital. The charm was engraved with Sarah's name. It was gone. There was only one place it could be and she would have to get there fast. 


	16. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~  
  
Gwen sped back to Teresa's cottage. She had to get the bracelet before anyone else was able to find it. She would be ruined if it landed in the wrong persons hands. She whipped her car into the cottage drive and slung open the door and rushed into the cottage. She frantically searched around on the floor.  
  
She was down on her hands and knees when she heard the floor creak behind her. Someone else was here in the cottage with her. She jumped to her feet. "Who's there?" She asked nervously.  
  
Fox came walking into the living room out of Teresa's bedroom. He held the bracelet up for Gwen to see. "Are you looking for this?"  
  
"I can explain."  
  
"I'm sure you can, Gwen. Care to enlighten me?"  
  
Gwen stammered for the words, "Teresa, called me today wanted me to come down so that she could see Sarah. I was surprised when she did. I thought the last thing she would want to do was see her after loosing Little Ethan. Anyways, the bracelet must have fallen off of my arm at some time during my visit."  
  
"I don't buy it, Gwen. Something happened here tonight. I know it. Why else would Teresa be so upset?"  
  
"You're crazy, Fox. Why would I want to hurt Teresa?"  
  
"Don't feed me that crap, Gwen. We all know you hate Teresa. Do you know what Dr. Russell told me before I left the hospital? Do you, Gwen?"  
  
Gwen swallowed hard, "No, I don't Fox."  
  
"She said that if Teresa does miraculously pull through, that she will most likely have to re-learn how to walk, talk and maybe even feed herself. Do you know how degrading that is going to be for Teresa?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Fox, but I didn't come here to hurt her, I swear..." Gwen said trying to defend herself.  
  
You said or did something to her tonight, admit it!" Fox yelled.  
  
Gwen jumped, "How dare you accuse me of trying to purposely hurt Teresa. What kind of person do you think I am?"  
  
"Stop it, Gwen! You know exactly what happened here tonight and I swear if you don't tell me..."  
  
Gwen interrupted, "Honestly, Fox, I don't have to stand here and take this." She turned to walk away, but Fox was after her. He grabbed her by the arm and twisted her around to face him.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened here tonight. Is that clear?" Fox said through gritted teeth.  
  
Gwen grimmaced at the hold Fox had on her arm, "Fox, you're hurting me." She tried to break free of his hold.  
  
"Shut up, Gwen. What happened here tonight?" Fox shook her arm.  
  
"So help me God, Fox, if you don't let me go, I swear I'll yell rape." Gwen spit back at him.  
  
Fox loosened his grip slightly on Gwen, "Come on, Gwen, do you think people would honestly believe you?"  
  
Gwen smiled, "Seems you forgotten about your sorted little past, Fox. Your repuation could come back and haunt you, you know."  
  
Fox let her go, "Damn it!" He ran his hand down his face. "Fine, Gwen, you've conned your way out of it this time, but mark my words, I will find out what happened here tonight."  
  
"Oh please. You have no proof that I did anything to hurt Teresa. I admitted I was here. She called me to bring down Sarah to see her. It's as simple as that."  
  
"Somehow, Gwen, I have a hard time believing that."  
  
"Believe it, Fox, because that's exactly what happened."  
  
Gwen turned on her heels and had made it to the door when Fox spoke. "I'm on to your little games, Gwen, and I won't stop until I found out everything you've ever done to hurt Teresa."  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared." Gwen mocked him.  
  
"You should be." Fox said seriously.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The young maid stepped into Julian's study.  
  
"Here's your mail, sir." She handed him a stack of envelopes.  
  
Julian nodded at her, "Thank you." The maid smiled and quitely walked out.  
  
Julian sat the stack of papers down on his desk and opened the drawer to pull out his letter opener. As he did, he noticed the first envelope on top was handwritten simply with the name 'Father'.  
  
'Interesting', Julian thought to himself. He picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out a small piece of stationary. It read:  
  
Father,  
  
Meet me outside at the gazebo. I have something that I must discuss with you.  
  
Fox  
  
Julian folded up the piece of paper and stuffed it back in the envelope. 'What could Fox possibly want with him?' Julian placed the envelope into his drawer where no one would be able to see it. 'Oh well, might as well meet with Fox.' It wasn't like he had anything better to do.  
  
Julian made his way down to the gazebo where he saw Fox pacing back and forth impatiently. "May I ask why you brought me out here, Fox?"  
  
Fox stopped his pacing when he heard his fathers voice. "Father, I didn't see you? Look, we need to talk."  
  
"That would be a first, Fox." Julian said coolly.  
  
"I don't have time for your little remarks, Father. I have something important I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Fine, but why bring me out here?"  
  
"Do you have to ask why? You know as well as I do that every square inch of that house is covered with cameras. Grandfather knows everything that goes on inside that house." Fox said.  
  
Julian nodded. "Point taken. Go on."  
  
"I need your help with something, Father."  
  
"I take it you've run up some gambling debts. Don't worry, I've always baled you out before. Why would you think I wouldn't this time? How much are we talking here?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with gambling debts."  
  
Julian looked slightly amused, "Then just what did you bring me out here for then, Fox?"  
  
"I need your help to bring down Gwen Hotchkiss."  
  
Julian laughed, "You're mad, Fox. Gwen Hotchkiss is a good girl. Unlike her mother, of course, Gwen doesn't have an evil bone in her entire body."  
  
Fox looked at his Father for a moment. This was going to be harder that he thought. "Look, I'm sure you know that Teresa is in the hospital as we speak fighting for her life." Julian nodded. "I was with Teresa right after she overdosed. She muttered something about Gwen and the baby and about loosing Little Ethan."  
  
"Come on, Fox, she was probably delirious." Julian shrugged off Fox's allegations.  
  
"Something happened there tonight at the cottage, I know it. I came back to the cottage to see if I could find anything and I found one of Gwen's bracelets on the floor."  
  
"Did you confront her with this?" Julian asked.  
  
"Yes, and she admitted that she was at the cottage today."  
  
"That doesn't prove she did anything to physically hurt Teresa."  
  
Fox wasn't getting anywhere, but he wasn't worried he had something up his sleeve. He smiled, "Look, Father, what would you say if I knew away that you could rid yourself of Rebecca. We both know that Eve and T.C. are on the brink of divorce. That would free you and her up to be together if that did happen."  
  
Fox had Julian's full attention now. "Care to explain this to me Fox?"  
  
"If you help me prove that Gwen has been out to hurt Teresa, then Rebecca will no longer be able to blackmail you. You'll have something just as strong to hold over her head. You drop Rebecca a nice little chunk of money and her and Gwen leave Harmony for good. Freeing you for Dr. Russell. If Rebecca won't back down so easily then we'll expose her and Gwen to everyone here in Harmony. They'll be forced to leave then. It's as simple as that." Fox laid out his plan to Julian.  
  
Julian smiled, "You my dear, Fox, have a deal." Julian held out his hand.  
  
Fox took it and shook his father's hand. "Deal."  
  
"Seems you've discovered my weakness for Eve, Fox. What's yours?" Julian asked.  
  
"No different that yours father." Fox said.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"The love of a good woman."  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
Fox nodded, "She's nothing like what all of you have made her out to be, Father."  
  
Julian had to agree, "I guess you're right, Fox. I must be on my way. I'll see what I can dig up. I'll let you know if I find anything."  
  
Julian turned to walk away. "Father?"  
  
Julian looked over his shoulder, "Yes, Fox."  
  
"Thanks." Fox said quitely.  
  
Julian smiled and nodded, "No problem," He paused, "son." 


	17. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~  
  
Fox was headed back toward the hospital when his cell phone rang. "This is Fox." He said picking up the phone.  
  
Whitney's voice came through on the other end. "Fox, you'd better get back quick."  
  
Fox started to panic, "Is she okay, Whitney?" If Teresa was dead, Gwen would pain. She would pay dearly.  
  
"We don't know yet, Fox. She's just starting waking up. Please hurry." Whitney pleaded with him.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yeah, Whit?"  
  
"She's whispering your name."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Fox came rushing into the hospital. No one is in the lobby. He had a feeling they were all down by Teresa's room. He rounded the corner and ran into Ethan.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ethan asked.  
  
"This is no time to lecture me, Ethan. I want to see Teresa."  
  
"I know. Come on, she's been asking for you."  
  
Fox looked at Ethan a little stunned, but decided to ignore his last comment. Maybe the hospital was just getting to him.  
  
Ethan and Fox walked into Teresa's room. Her bed was surrounded by her family and friends. Pilar looked up as they entered the room. "Oh, Fox, I'm so glad your here. She's been calling out your name. Please come say something to her. Maybe she'll wake up for you."  
  
All eyes were on Fox as he took Pilar's seat beside Teresa. He took Teresa's hand in his own and held it up to his face. "Teresa, it's me, Fox. Wake up, Teresa."  
  
A single tear fell down Teresa's face, but she still did not wake up. "Please, Teresa, open up your eyes. We're all here waiting for you. Your mom, your brothers, Whitney and Chad, Sheridan, Ethan and me, Teresa. Please wake up for us. We all love you, Teresa, more than you'll ever know."  
  
Teresa slowly opened her eyes and surveyed the room.  
  
"Thank you, God!" Pilar yelled out as she crossed the room and took Teresa's free hand. "Oh, Teresa, you gave us such a scare."  
  
Luis bent down just beside Pilar and landed a kiss on Teresa's forehead, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Teresa. We were all praying for you."  
  
Tears streamed down Teresa's face. She opened her mouth and slowly the words, "Thank you." came out.  
  
Dr. Russell came into the room. "I hear my patient is finally awake. Do you guys care to step out while I examine Teresa?"  
  
"No, of course not, Eve." Pilar said gathering everyone and exiting the room.  
  
"Teresa, glad to see you awake. You had us all so worried." Eve bent down and examine Teresa's eyes. "Especially me, Teresa. I gave you those nerve pills and I feel so bad that I didn't warn you enough over taking too many." Eve finished her eye exam and then worked on Teresa's limbs. Making sure she had feeling and sensations. "I'm doing this, Teresa, because due to the overdose you developed some brain swelling. I want to make sure there was no permanent damage."  
  
Eve continued her examine and when she was finished she took a seat beside Teresa. Eve smiled down at her, "Well, Teresa, I think you're going to make a full recovery. I imagine you'll be weak for sometime, but with a little TLC from your family and friends you'll be back to your oldself in no time. I would like you to see a counselor, Teresa. I have someone that I like to recommend to my patients. She's wonderful. Has helped a lot of people with the same issues you are facing. I wish instead of giving you those pills that night that I would have recommended this, but I was so worried about you at the time. Promise me, Teresa, you'll never do this again."  
  
"I promise." Teresa said weakly.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Teresa, I promise not to tell your family?" Eve asked. Teresa nodded. "Did you try to take your own life, Teresa?"  
  
Teresa shook her head no. "I just wanted to take away the pain, Eve. I never meant for this to happen. Please believe me." Teresa cried.  
  
"It's okay, Teresa. I understand. I understand more than you'll ever know." She wiped the tears from Teresa's eyes. Though Eve's pain had eased over the years, she would never fully recover from the lose of her first child. Maybe it would help to let Teresa know that someone out there knew exactly how she was feeling. "Teresa, I think there's something I should tell you. Something only one other person in my life knows. And you might just be surprised by who it is." She took in a deep breath, "Years ago, before I ever moved to Harmony...."  
  
Eve finished her story and Teresa squeezed her hand, "I'm so sorry, Eve. Why haven't you ever told anyone?"  
  
"I was afraid no one would want me, Teresa. Then when I met T.C., I was afraid that if I told him about my past that I would loose him. So I hid it from him. I had always planned on telling him, then Whitney and Simone came along and I was afraid that they would hate me."  
  
"Maybe it's time, Eve. Secrets always come back to haunt you. Look what they did to me. They caused me to loose the only man that I thought I would ever love."  
  
"I think you're right, Teresa. Things couldn't get worse than they already are for T.C. and I. Simone hates me. All I have left is Whitney."  
  
"She'll understand, Eve. Whitney loves you very much."  
  
Eve started to cry, "I think the burden of this secret is worse than loosing my family. I've held it in for so long. I just hope knowing that someone else out there knows what you are going through, Teresa. The pain of loosing a child is something you'll never get over, but I promise it gets easier." She tucked a stray strand of Teresa's hair behind her ear, "You come to me if you ever feel this bad again, Teresa. I'll help you through it. Deal?"  
  
Teresa nodded, "Deal." 


	18. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~  
  
Several days later...  
  
Fox knocked on Teresa's hospital door, "Mind if I come in?"  
  
Teresa's face lit up when she saw Fox standing there, "No, come on. I was getting kind of lonely sitting in here all by myself. What with all the attention I've been getting lately and all."  
  
"Hear you're getting to go home today." Fox said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready to get out of this place."  
  
"I hear you're wanting to stay at the cottage by yourself. Do you think that's such a good idea?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Fox." Teresa said, not fully convincing herself that she would be.  
  
"Let me stay with you."  
  
"No, Fox, I couldn't let you do that. I won't be a burden to you."  
  
"You will let me and I you will not be a burden to me. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Fox said seriously.  
  
Teresa's eyes widened. She had never heard Fox take that tone with her. "Fine. You can stay." She agreed.  
  
"Good, I knew you'd eventually see it my way." He winked at her. "I brought you some clothes from home. I hope their okay." He handed her a bag. "Do you need any help changing?"  
  
"If I need help I'll call a nurse. Thanks for the clothes."  
  
He bent down and kissed Teresa on the forehead. "It's what I'm here for. I'll bring the car around. I'm driving you back to the cottage."  
  
"But my family..."  
  
"Is exhausted." Fox said finishing Teresa's sentence for her. "They've been here day and night. They need their rest."  
  
"So have you, Fox."  
  
"Quit worrying about me and get dressed. I'll come back in when I get the car brought around front." He turned around before exiting and smiled at her.  
  
A short time later Fox and Teresa arrived at the cottage. They spent most of the drive home in silence. For some reason Teresa felt awkward around Fox, though she couldn't quite put her finger on why.  
  
"It's nice to finally be home." She sat down the overnight bag Fox had brought her. "Funny, I never thought I would think of this place as home."  
  
"I'm just glad you're here with me now, Teresa. I don't know what I would have done without you. I guess I would've been alone and friendless."  
  
Teresa walked over and hugged him, "Oh, Fox, you've been so good to me. The real question is, how would I ever make it without you?"  
  
He embraced her back, "You'll never have to find out, Teresa. You're stuck with me. For good." He felt Teresa's muscles tense beneath his touch. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tense, I guess."  
  
He softly massaged the tense muscles. "It's to be expected. When I think about what happened when we found you that night I tense up myself. Don't ever scare me like that again, Teresa. Understood?" He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"You don't ever have to worry about that again."  
  
Later than night, Teresa lay in bed alone. Though it was home and she was definitely glad to be there, she felt a lot lonelier here than she did at the hospital. She thought about Fox sleeping in the bedroom beside her. Hopefully he was sleeping better than she was.  
  
She got up and put on her robe. Hopefully a glass of milk would help put her to sleep. She opened the door of the refrigerator and got out the milk.  
  
"I see you can't sleep either." She almost dropped the milk in the floor before she saw Fox sitting in the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing sitting in the dark? You scared me half to death." She scolded him.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you."  
  
She dug a glass out of the cupboard and poured the milk into it. "I take it you can't sleep either?"  
  
"You thought right. Honestly, I never sleep well. I think I have insomnia or something."  
  
"I usually sleep like a baby, but I guess I got use to all the hustle and bustle in the hospital. You know, someone was coming in every 2-3 hours checking my vital signs."  
  
The talked for a little while before Teresa noticed the milk taking it's effect. "I think I'll lie back down, Fox. Would you like to come with me?" Okay, what was she thinking? Apparently she wasn't or she would've never asked for Fox to come to bed with her.  
  
He exited the kitchen and walked toward her bedroom behind her. He watched intently as Teresa unfastened the robe she had been wearing and gently lay it at the bottom of the bed. She was beautiful in the soft glow of the moonlight filtering through the small window. He crawled into bed and allowed Teresa to snuggle close beside him. This was how he had always dreamed it would be.  
  
Teresa fell right to sleep in Fox's arms. She felt safer now than she had in years. Maybe ever. All her pain seemed to disappear within Fox's arms. Maybe this was were she belonged. Forever. 


	19. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~  
  
Teresa was alone in the cottage. She had spent most of the day cleaning. She was fussing over the magazines that had laid amuck on her coffee table. Something about this seemed so familair. Like she had lived it before. There was a knock at the door. Teresa walked over and opened the door. A blonde stood with her back to Teresa. She slowly turned around giving her a devious smile.  
  
"Hello, Teresa, I just came to show you, baby Sarah. May I come in?"  
  
That's when it hit her. She was dreaming. She was re-living the night she had accidently overdosed. She had to wake-up. She couldn't relive this again. She couldn't take the pain. But she couldn't wake up and she couldn't stop the scene that was unfolding before her. She was standing on the outside looking into her dream.  
  
"She's a beautiful baby girl, Gwen."  
  
Gwen looked down at her baby, "Yes, she is. You know, I was just thinking that it was probably good that we didn't have a little boy. Especially seeing as I always dreamed of naming him after Ethan."  
  
"Gwen, I never intended..."  
  
"I really don't see as it matters anymore, though. Little Ethan is dead. He's dead, Teresa. Dead!" Gwen yelled.  
  
Teresa stood in the bathroom. She counted the pills as she swallowed them. She counted the fifth one and then stopped. What was the point? The pain would be gone soon enough. It was cold. So cold. She was lying on the ground. The pills lying on the ground around her. The picture, the picture of little Ethan lay shattered beside her.  
  
"Wake up, Teresa. Please open your eyes."  
  
It was Fox, he was here to help her. She watched as Fox tried waking her up. He worked frantically. Teresa sensed his pain and it broke her heart. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but she couldn't.  
  
"Please don't leave me, Teresa."  
  
"I'm so sleepy, Fox. I see little Ethan. I want to go be with him."  
  
She watched as Fox turned on the shower and stepped in with her, letting the cold water run over her. "Stay with me, Teresa. Please stay with me! I love you, Teresa. Damn it, Teresa, do you hear me? I love you." Fox cried.  
  
Fox sat up in bed beside Teresa. At some point he had fallen asleep. He shook Teresa, trying to wake up her. "Teresa, wake up. It's Fox. Wake up, you're having a nightmare."  
  
Teresa finally opened her eyes. Her body drenched with sweat. She oriented herself to her surroundings and then the pain hit. She leaned into Fox's chest and started crying. Fox pulled her close to him, "It's okay, Teresa. It was just a nightmare. I'm here. Shhh." He gently stroked her back.  
  
Teresa slowly pulled away from Fox and looked him in the eyes, "Oh my God, Fox. I remember! I remember everything about that night. Gwen was there. She brought baby Sarah. Then I remember taking the pills. The next thing I remember was you being there. You held me, Fox. You kept telling me to stay awake."  
  
Fox sat up straight, "You remember Gwen being here?"  
  
She nodded her head, "Yes, she was here. She told me she brought Sarah to show off what a beautiful girl she was, but she only brought her here to rub her in my face, Fox." Her voice trembled.  
  
"I knew it. I knew she came here that night with every intention of hurting you. Maybe not physically, but mentally. What did she say, Teresa?"  
  
"She told me that it was a good thing that they didn't have a baby boy. Said she had always wanted to name her son after Ethan, and how I had taken that name from her."  
  
"I'm sorry, Teresa."  
  
"She then went on to say that it really didn't matter anymore."  
  
"Why is that?" Fox asked.  
  
"Because she said Little Ethan was..." Her voice cracked. She found it hard to get the word out.  
  
"Because he's dead." Fox finished the sentence for her.  
  
Teresa shook her head yes. "Fox, you know I have never liked Gwen, but I would never do anything so devious to hurt her."  
  
He pulled her closer to him, "I know, Teresa, that's why it kills me so bad when I see her treat you like this." Fox's anger was getting the best of him, "Damn it, Teresa. I swear I'm going to make that bitch pay. She's caused you enough pain."  
  
"I just want to drop it, Fox. She's not worth it to me anymore."  
  
"It's not good enough for me, Teresa. Gwen had gotten away with everything for too long. It's time somebody exposed her for the person she really is."  
  
Teresa stiffened in Fox's embrace. Fox sensed it. "Teresa, everything okay?" He asked.  
  
She pushed away from him. "Oh my God." She covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"What is it, Teresa? What's wrong?" Fox asked worried.  
  
"I remember." She stepped out of bed and crossed the room. She starred out the window. "I don't believe it." She turned back around to face Fox who was still lying on the bed.  
  
He looked up at Teresa seriously. "Please, Teresa, what else do you remember?"  
  
"You were so scared, Fox."  
  
"Of course, I was, Teresa. I thought I was going to loose you."  
  
"You begged me to stay with you."  
  
He stood up from the bed and crossed the room standing in front of Teresa. The moonlight highlighting both of their faces. He looked deep into Teresa's eyes. "What else do you remember, Teresa?"  
  
She searched his eyes. Something deep inside told her that Fox meant everything he told her that night. It was written all over his face. "You love me, Fox."  
  
He caught the glimmer of a single tear as it rolled down her cheek. He slowly lifted his hand and brushed the tear from her face. "No more crying, Teresa. It breaks my heart to see you cry."  
  
"Even when they're tears of joy?"  
  
"That's all together different."  
  
"Fox?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
He smiled down at her, "You know, I've asked myself that question a thousand times, and I don't know the answer to it. But you know what they say?"  
  
"What do they say, Fox?"  
  
"Better late than never."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
He flashed his infamous Fox Crane smile, "Teresa, shut up."  
  
Fox grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him. When her body collided with his it almost took her breath away. Even in the shadows Teresa could see the intensity that was written all over his face. He grabbed a handful of her hair and tilted her head back. He brushed his lips along the curve of her throat. "Please tell me you want this half as much as I do, Teresa."  
  
"I can't tell you that, Fox." She moaned.  
  
"You'd better tell me now if you don't want this. I don't think I could stop myself if we went any further."  
  
"No."  
  
"No, you don't want this?"  
  
"No, don't stop."  
  
His mouth closed in on hers with such intensity that Teresa had to remind herself to breathe. Teresa wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Fox slowly lifted Teresa off the ground and walked with them over to the bed. He tumbled with Teresa down onto the soft blankets of the bed. He slipped the strap of Teresa's nightgown slightly off her shoulder and nibbled at the soft skin there. Then in one fluid movement Teresa was free of the confines of her nightgown.  
  
Fox stood beside her. His eyes never leaving Teresa's naked body. He swiftly peeled off his boxers and threw them to the floor. He gently lay himself beside Teresa on the bed. He softly ran his hand down her face. "I never dreamt I would feel this way about anyone. I love you, Teresa. I know you may not be ready to tell me yet, but I want to show you how much I love you."  
  
"Please, show me, Fox." Teresa whispered. And that's just what Fox proceeded to do. 


	20. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19~  
  
A LONG time later, Teresa lie in Fox's arms.  
  
He kissed her earlobe, "Do you now know how much I love you, Teresa?"  
  
She rolled over and faced him, "I have no doubt in my mind.  
  
He gently ran a hand down her arm, "Good." He kissed her on the lips, "I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you in to anything."  
  
"You're not, Fox. I wanted this tonight as bad as you did. In fact, until now I wasn't sure of the depth of my feelings for you." She cuddled up next to him. Feeling the warmth of his body reminded her of the passion they had shared earlier that night and a bolt of electricity whizzed through her body. " I'm falling in love with you Fox."  
  
Fox looked at her stunned. "You're sure?"  
  
"Absolutely, positively."  
  
"God, Teresa, you don't now how happy that makes me feel to hear you say that."  
  
He pulled her in closer to him, "Oh, Fox, what did I ever do to deserve you in my life?"  
  
He rolled over with her and pinned her against the bed, "I'm not sure, Resa, but I'm sure as hell glad I'm here."  
  
"Show me again how much you love me, Fox." Teresa said seductively.  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Gwen and Rebecca sat in the living room at the mansion...  
  
"Too bad that Teresa just couldn't have went ahead and killed over." Said Rebecca. "I was so hoping to have her out of the picture. And to think we didn't even have to do it. She was willing to kill herself."  
  
"We were so close." Gwen said sitting back on the couch and crossing her arms. "I don't know that she was willing to kill herself, I just think we knew her weakness. She was trying to take away the pain of loosing Little Ethan."  
  
"Either way we know now where to hit Teresa where it hurts the most. Think you could pull off an encore presentation?" Rebecca asked Gwen wide eyed.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that, Mother." Gwen shook her head. "If you could've seen the way Ethan reacted when he learned that Teresa was in the hospital. He's still in love with her I know. I see it everytime he looks at her. I thought that having this baby would change things, but it hasn't." Gwen pushed herself up from the couch and crossed the room to pour herself a drink to soothe her frazzled nerves, "I swear, Mother, I think we did all of this for nothing." She gulped down the drink.  
  
"Oh, Gwen, don't get yourself all in a bind. Things will work out. You have to believe that. We always manage to get our way. Always!" She crossed the room to stand behind her daugher. "No matter what comes in our way. No matter who we have to hurt. You know that dear."  
  
Gwen rolled her eyes, "I know, Mother. But at whose expense. Look at me! I'm fat and disgusting! My perfect figure is ruined forever." She turned around to face Rebecca. "And for what? So Ethan can still pine away for Teresa? I had that damned baby for nothing."  
  
"Gwen, don't say that. That baby will forever bind you to Ethan. Besides, it won't be a baby forever and you know we can afford nanny's to care for it. You won't have to worry your pretty little head about anything."  
  
"No, Mother, that baby will never truly bind me to Ethan. We both know that. He'll forever be bound to Teresa. Besides, eventually everything we did will catch up with up." Cold chills ran down the entire length of Gwen's body. "One day this will all come out. Mark my words." She turned to pour herself another drink.  
  
Rebecca shrugged it off, "Nonsense, I will never allow it,and if it ever does, so what? I'll have Julian to bail us out. Crane money has a lot of influence you know. And if were lucky, by the time it does it will be too late. Teresa will have moved on by then and Ethan will have grown to love you."  
  
Gwen smiled sadly and held up the shot glass to her mother, "A girl can always hope, huh?" And she drank down another shot.  
  
***Okay guys, tell me what you think. What are Gwen and Rebecca up to? You'll find out in the next Chapters. Read and Review. 


	21. Chapter 20

~Chapter 20~  
  
A few days later Teresa walked into the bedroom her and Fox now shared and saw that he was packing a suitcase.  
  
"Fox, what are you doing?"  
  
"Packing." He kept piling clothes into a suitcase.  
  
She smiled, "Yes, I can see that, but why?"  
  
"Because we're going on a trip and I suggest that you start packing also." He pointed to another suitcase that lie on the bed. "There's yours. Now get started."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." He looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"Fox, this is ridiculous, how am I going to know how to pack if you don't tell me where we're going?" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that much. It's going to be warm where we are. You'll want to dress lightly." He opened a drawer beside him. "Here, I bought you something to take." He threw the bag down on the bed in front of her.  
  
She opened it and smiled, "You expect me to wear this?" She said holding up the the flimsy material of the nightie.  
  
He walked over and gave her a mischevious grin, "Oh yeah!" He gently kissed her lips, "Not for long, if you get my drift."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're so naughty, Fox."  
  
He pulled her hips to his and she felt the excitement that was building up in him, "You seem to have no complaints."  
  
She shook her head, "No."  
  
"Our plane leaves in two hours. We got enough time?"  
  
"If you help me pack."  
  
"You won't need much clothes where we're going."  
  
"Why is that?" She asked with her lips against his.  
  
"Because," He moved his lips down against her neck, "I intend to keep you in the room...in bed...with me."  
  
"Don't you think that could get boring?" She asked unbuttoning his shirt and then pushing it off.  
  
He lifted her top off, "That nightie, Teresa, is not the only thing I have up my sleeve."  
  
A few hours later, Fox and Teresa sat aboard the Crane jet.  
  
"Fox, please tell me where we're going?" Teresa begged. Anticipation building up within her.  
  
"Okay, promise me you want freak out."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I'm taking you to Bermuda."  
  
"Bermuda." She shrieked. "Fox, how could you?" She jumped from her seat beside him." It was hard to get away from him within the confines of the plane.  
  
He jumped up and grabbed her arm, twirling her around to face him, "Please, Teresa, hear me out." He begged.  
  
"Fox, you know everything that happened to me in Bermuda." Tears began to pour, "I can't go back there. There are too many memories."  
  
"That's why I'm taking you there, Teresa. And that's why I couldn't tell you where we were going. You would have never agreed." He wiped away her tears. "Please don't cry. You know what that does to me."  
  
"What? Why? Why would you want me to relive all the pain?"  
  
"It's time to make happy memories, Teresa. Everywhere you have bad memories I want to replace with happy memories. Memories we can share together." He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Fox, I'm not sure about this." She whispered against his chest.  
  
"Teresa, have I ever done anything to hurt you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why would I start now? Trust me. Please. You'll leave Bermuda this time with happy memories and everything that happened before will be distant memories."  
  
She looked up at him, "You promise?"  
  
"Promise, Resa. Bermuda will no longer hold such bad memories for you. When I get finished with you this week, you'll only have good memories."  
  
"You're so good to me, Fox."  
  
"Yeah, well, I do it because you deserve it, Teresa. You are the first person who ever accepted me. You were my friend unconditionally when no one else in Harmony would give me the time of day. You gave me the benefit of the doubt and befriended me anyways."  
  
"I did it, Fox, because I know what it feels like to always have people look down on you. It's not fun feeling like no one is ever on your side."  
  
"We don't have to worry about that anymore, do we?"  
  
"No, we don't. We'll always have each other."  
  
"And that, Teresa, is all that matters." 


	22. Chapter 21

~Destiny 21~  
  
"Oh, Fox's this is amazing." Teresa said looking around the bungalo.  
  
"It's been in the family for years. No one ever uses it because they usually stay in the motel."  
  
"Why? It's so beautiful here."  
  
"Too lazy to take care of themselves I guess." He shrugged. "You're sure you like it?"  
  
She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love it. Thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me. You needed a get away."  
  
Teresa looked at his wide-eyed, "So, what do we do first?"  
  
Fox shot her a glance, "Well, I could think of a few things..."  
  
"Oh, come on, we can do that later. We're on this tropical island. Not a care in the world. It's an beautiful day."  
  
"Now, that's the Teresa I want to see." He laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love to see you happy."  
  
"Yeah, well, you have that affect on me. You always manage to make me happy."  
  
"Perks of being so damn good in bed." He said, his lip curving on one side.  
  
Teresa punched him on the shoulder, "You're so conceeded."  
  
"Who wouldn't be with a woman like you. You would make even the ugliest man in the world look like a god."  
  
"You're just trying to get laid." She smiled.  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"Tonight, I promise. Right now I want to go do some site-seeing." She grabbed his hand. "Come on, you know your way around this island. I stayed cooped up in the motel the whole time I was here. You know the story, I don't really care to go into details."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Fox and Teresa walked hand in hand among a few quaint shops in town. Teresa was having a good time and Fox enjoyed seeing her happy.  
  
"Oh, look, Fox. I want to go in this store. It looks cute."  
  
"Why don't you go on inside. I'll get us something to drink and meet you at that little cafe across the street. Sound okay?"  
  
She nodded and entered in the store. She was greeted by the owner who welcomed her to look around. Teresa walked around the shop and then she noticed the perfect gift. She reached down and picked it up, examining it. She would use this to tell Fox how she really felt about him. Tonight she would tell him she loved him. She walked over the counter and paid for the item and placed it down her her purse, where it would be in safe keeping until tonight.  
  
She walked over and joined Fox, who had ordered them both an iced-tea. "Find anything?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Having a good time?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I never would have allowed myself to come back here if it weren't for you. I would have went my whole life and missed out on such a beautiful place."  
  
"You can't always avoid things, Teresa. Sometimes you just have to face them head on. It's the only way to move on sometimes."  
  
"How did you get so smart, Fox?"  
  
"You know, I don't know where I got it from."  
  
"Definitely not Julian and Ivy."  
  
He laughed, "No, definitely not Julian and Ivy."  
  
They returned later that evening to the bungalo.  
  
"Teresa, there's something I've been wanting to give you." He pulled a small black box out of his suitcase. "I had intended on giving it to you the night I told you how I felt, but..."  
  
"I went and did a stupid thing and overdosed."  
  
"You can't blame yourself for that, Teresa. Gwen pushed you too far. Anyways, no more talk about Harmony or anybody there. This trip is just you and me." He walked over and stood in front of her and opened the black box. Teresa gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "I wanted to tell you that night how much I cared about you. How much I loved you."  
  
He put the diamond heart shaped pendant around her neck. "This is my heart, Teresa, and now it belongs to you."  
  
Tears rolled down Teresa's face, "Don't you dare say a thing about me crying."  
  
"Not as long as they're happy tears."  
  
"They are, oh, Fox. It's beautiful." She looked in the mirror as the necklace sparkled. She turned back around and looked at him. "I have something for you." She ran over to her suitcase and pulled out the gift she had bought earlier in the day. She handed him the tiny box.  
  
"What is this?" Fox asked.  
  
"Open it." She grinned ear to ear.  
  
He opened it to find a tiny, antique key. "I know you probably don't understand where I'm going with this, but here goes. You know for a longtime I kept all of my emotions and feelings trapped inside. I wouldn't open up to anyone. I'm ready now. This is the key to my heart, Fox. When you're ready, it's all there for you. Everything. I want you to know everything about me, just as I know everything about you. I don't want to hide or trap in my feelings anymore, not around you. I love you, Fox Crane. With all my heart."  
  
She saw a glimmer of a single tear roll down Fox's cheek and she wiped it away, "And you laugh at me crying all the time."  
  
"I think that's the first time I've ever cried."  
  
"I hope it's not the last. I hope to share many more happy moments with you."  
  
"Many, many more. A lifetimes worth."  
  
Teresa smiled, "A lifetimes worth. That sounds nice." 


	23. Chapter 22

~Destiny 22~  
  
Fox woke the next morning to find that Teresa was already out of bed. There was a small note on this pillow. He picked it up and read it. Teresa had left him a note saying that she got up early and didn't want to disturb him so she just went for a walk on the beach.  
  
Fox lay the note down on the bedside table and stood up out of bed stretching his back. He walked over to a small table and poured himself a glass of water. Just then his cell phone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Fox, this is your father." Julian's voiced filled the other end. "Are you alone?"  
  
"Yeah, Teresa's gone for a walk on the beach. I assume you've learned something?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think we should discuss this over the phone. You know how your grandfather is. He could be listening as we speak."  
  
"That bad, huh?" Fox sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"It's worse than I could have ever imagined. I knew Rebecca was evil, but this is beyond imaginable. And in this case, the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree. Gwen is up to her pretty little eyeballs in this as well."  
  
"I knew it." Fox swore under his breath.  
  
"Fox, don't worry about it now. There's nothing that can be done now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This is a very delicate situation, Fox. There are more people involved in this than just Teresa here."  
  
"I'm not following you, father." Fox stated confused.  
  
"This involves Ethan as well."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fox, this is serious. Ethan will be very hurt when all of this comes out. That's why I want to break the news to him first. You two enjoy you're time in Bermuda. When you return, we'll put everything into motion. Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Julian asked.  
  
Fox smiled, "Yeah, we are." Fox's mind raced back to the night he and Teresa had just shared. She had professed her love to him and he couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Good for you. You both deserve it." Julian cleared his throat. "You know, son, there are things that I have done to Teresa that I am not proud of."  
  
"Maybe you should tell this to her, father."  
  
"I suppose you are right, Fox." Julian said.  
  
"I'm a Crane, I'm always right." Fox grinned.  
  
"That you are son. That you are. When will you be returning home?"  
  
"I have a three day stay planned here in Bermuda, so we should be returning the day after tomorrow. We can come back sooner if you need us to."  
  
"No, enjoy yourselves. Like I said earlier, I need to discuss things with Ethan first. This is going to be a total shock to him and I don't want him to be anymore hurt than he has to be."  
  
"I guess we'll see you when we return then."  
  
"Good, prepare for battle, Fox. It's going to get ugly." The other line went dead.  
  
Fox put down the cell phone and slammed down the glass he was holding, "Damn it! I knew those two were up to something."  
  
Back in Harmony, Julian laid down the receiver of his phone. He needed to talk to Ethan and it wasn't going to be easier. Though he knew Ethan wasn't his son, he would always have a special place in his heart for him.  
  
He rang for the maid who was asked to summons Ethan to Julian's study. Fifteen minutes later, Ethan strolled into the room. A wondering look across his face.  
  
"Have a seat, Ethan. There is much we need to discuss."  
  
An hour later, a stunned Ethan walked out of Julian's study. His heart broken and his face full of scorn and deceit. His wife had betrayed him. She had betrayed him in the worst way. She would pay and she would pay dearly. 


	24. Chapter 23

~Destiny 23~  
  
Two days later, Fox and Teresa returned to Harmony. Fox dropped Teresa off at the cottage, stating that he had some business to take care of and that she needed her rest. He now sat across from Julian in his study.  
  
He stared at his father dumbfound. "She what?"  
  
"You heard me, Fox."  
  
Fox walked over the bar and poured himself and drank and downed it. "I can't believe it."  
  
"Believe it. It's all right here." Julian threw down the papers on his desk.  
  
Fox walked over and started going through them. "And they believed they could actually get away with this?"  
  
"In a sense, Fox, they have."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"They couldn't stand the thought of Ethan choosing Teresa over Gwen. They used the information stored on Teresa's computer regarding Ethan's paternity. They e-mailed it to the tabloids, framing Teresa, knowing on the day of their wedding that it would come out. Things went into a spiral for Teresa after that. You know all the details of Bermuda."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why they kept up with their schemes. I mean, not after they learned that Teresa was pregnant by you. Ethan wanted nothing else to do with her. He chose Gwen."  
  
"He may have chose Gwen, Fox, but his heart would always belong to Teresa. Ethan admitted that much to me the other day. After much consideration, he was going to propose to Teresa." Julian stated.  
  
"Let me guess, then Gwen announced she was pregnant."  
  
"Exactly." Julian nodded.  
  
"But little did Ethan know that, that was Gwen's intensions."  
  
"Her and Rebecca searched out a clinic specializing in in-vitro fertilization. And the rest, shall we say, is history."  
  
"Ethan must be devastated."  
  
"Yes, as you can imagine." Julian walked over and looked out the window. "In some ways, though, I think he's relieved. He's been stuck in this loveless marriage for far too long."  
  
"Then it's true that he married Gwen out of obligation?" Fox asked.  
  
Julian turned back to face Fox. "He did what he thought was right at the time. He told me that he knew what it was like to grow up not really knowing his real father. He didn't want his child to grow up like that."  
  
"But that's just the thing. Ethan isn't this baby's father. Who knows who the father might be?"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Fox. Ethan is this baby's father in everyway that counts. He loves that baby whether or not it's his blood that runs through her veins. Ethan still wants to raise the baby as his own."  
  
"Why did I not see that coming? Ethan has always done what's right." Fox said smuggly.  
  
"Not always, Fox. Had Ethan followed his heart, he would not be faced with this situation today. He and Teresa would be married and happy, but he let things get in the way." Julian reflected on his relationship with the love of his life, Eve. "When you let things get in the way, Fox, you always end up miserable."  
  
"You're speaking from experience aren't you?" Fox gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"You don't know how bad I would give to relive my past, Fox. But then again, there are things that I wouldn't change about my life for anything." He looked at Fox.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You know I detest your mother, but she gave me very wonderful children that I am extremely proud of. I know our relationship has at times been a little rocky, Fox, but I am proud of you. You've proven to be a very honorable man since returning to Harmony." Julian said earnestly.  
  
"Thanks." Fox said. It was the words he had always wanted to hear. His father was proud of him.  
  
"My pleasure." Julian nodded. "Look, Fox, there's something else I wanted to mention. You know my past with Eve. I would give anything to have declared my love for her all those years ago. Stood up to father like I should have. Don't let things get in the way of you and Teresa. Teresa's a good girl. A little misdirected at times, but she's a decent human being. Love her for the woman she is and cherish her. She deserves it. Her life has been made a living hell at times due to Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy. People have punished her and looked down upon her for things caused by them. I'm sorry for every bad thing I've ever said to her or about her. I she'll give me a chance to tell her these things."  
  
"She will. Teresa's a very forgiving person." Fox added. "Once she finds out you helped me with all of this she'll be even more greatful to you."  
  
"Well, Fox, I guess we should get this show on the road. It's time for dinner. Maybe you should have one of the maids requests Teresa's presences."  
  
"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Teresa's still a little fragile. I don't want to upset her anymore than I have to."  
  
"Maybe you're right. Come on, we have a long night ahead of us." Julian and Fox exited to the dining area. Both prepared for the wrath of one Rebecca and one Gwen.  
  
***So, what do you guys think? Shocking, huh? Anyways, tell me what you think. Look forwarding to reading your thoughts.*** 


	25. Chapter 24

~Destiny 24~  
  
Most everyone had gathered around the dining room table for dinner. Everyone was extremely quite, you could have actually heard a pin drop. Rebecca was the first to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Where's Ethan, dear?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Mother. He said he wanted to go for a walk."  
  
"A walk? The poor man just hasn't been himself the past few days." Rebecca wiggled in her seat. "Maybe it's the upcoming holidays. Maybe he's worried that he won't be able to provide for his family with all the expenses of his new law practices."  
  
"I've told him not to worry about it, Mother. I would dip into my money to buy my daughter her Christmas gifts, but Ethan will have nothing of it."  
  
"Your daughter, Gwen?" Fox stated. "Don't you mean your's and Ethan's daughter."  
  
"Of course, that's what I meant, Fox."  
  
"Well," Julian interrupted. "since dinner is ready let's go ahead and get started. Ethan can join us when he gets here."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Ethan stood in front of the cottage. He wanted to talk to Teresa before everything went down tonight. There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much he wanted to apologize for. He gently knocked on the front door and seconds later, Teresa opened it. Ethan had to catch his breath. She was more beautiful now that she had ever been. Even through all the heartaches she had been through in the past few years of her life, and she could owe it to only one person. Fox.  
  
"Ethan, what are you doing here? Isn't it time for dinner up at the mansion?"  
  
Ethan looked down at this watch. "I guess it is."  
  
"Then you should be with your wife and her family." Teresa insisted.  
  
"Not before we've had a chance to talk. There's so many things I wanted to tell you, Teresa. So many things we need to discuss."  
  
Teresa sensed the urgency in his eyes and stepped aside letting him in. "Have a seat on the sofa. Is there anything I could get you to drink?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Have anything to calm my nerves?"  
  
"I think there's some scotch left in the kitchen from when Sheridan lived here. Would you like some of that?"  
  
"Sounds great." Ethan's eyes stayed fixated on Teresa.  
  
"Are you okay, Ethan? You seem a little tense." Teresa asked concerned.  
  
"A lot on my mind. I hope to get it all out tonight." He walked over and took a seat on the couch and minutes later, Teresa returned from the kitchen handing him his drink. Ethan downed it instantly. "Sit down, Teresa."  
  
Teresa took a seat on the sofa beside him, "Ethan, what is all of this about? I haven't seen you this upset since...since Little Ethan passed away."  
  
"Teresa, I'm so sorry for everything I've ever put you through. I should have stood by your side when I learned that you were pregnant. It just killed me to think that you were pregnant with Julian's baby and that you lied to me, letting me believe it was my child."  
  
"I wanted to tell you, Ethan, but I thought I would loose you if I did."  
  
"I know, Teresa. You did what you thought was right at the time. You were faced with a difficult situation and I was to blame for it. If I would have just ignored mother's accusations regarding you sending the letter to the tabloids you would have never felt like you had to go to Bermuda."  
  
"It's not your fault, Ethan." She lay her hand over his.  
  
"But it is. I let my own mother's lies and deceits tear us apart. Not yours. It wasn't your place to tell me about my paternity. It was my mother's, but I blamed you. I blamed you for not telling. But she was the only one that knew about my true paternity the day I was conceived."  
  
"But I was your fiance. I should have told you who you true father was or maybe gave you some sort of clue...but my mother kept insisting it wasn't my place." Teresa rambled on.  
  
"And it wasn't, Teresa. It wasn't your place. Mother should have told me years ago, but her love of money and power won out over her love for me and my true father." Ethan starred down at this hands.  
  
"I should have never stored that letter on my computer that showed who your father was. I can never prove to you that I wasn't the one who sent it."  
  
"No, you can't, but Julian did."  
  
"What do you mean?" Teresa asked confused.  
  
"I know who sent that letter, Teresa, and the truth hurts more than thinking it was you."  
  
"Who sent the letter, Ethan? Please, who sent that letter?" She begged.  
  
"Gwen and Rebecca." Ethan spit out.  
  
Tears welled up in Teresa's eyes. "What?"  
  
"They somehow learned of my paternity and learned that you had it stored on your computer. They e-mailed it to the tabloids with every intention of it coming out on our wedding day." Ethan stood up from the sofa and hurled his shot glass across the room, "Damn them to hell. They ruined everything for me."  
  
Teresa jumped. She had never seen Ethan this angry. "Ethan, calm down. Please."  
  
Ethan turned and saw the fear that outlined Teresa's face. He took a deep breath and got himself back together. "That's not all, Teresa."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask." Teresa stated.  
  
"Baby Sarah isn't mine." He whispered.  
  
"What? I don't understand? How could she not be your daughter? You admitted to sleeping with Gwen the night you thought I was executed."  
  
"That much is true, Teresa, but Gwen didn't become pregnant that night. She became pregnant several days later after visiting a clinic."  
  
Teresa covered her mouth, "She visited a sperm bank? Oh my God, Ethan, I'm so sorry." She went over and wrapped her arms around him drawing him in close to her.  
  
Ethan broke down. "I've lost two children now, Teresa. First Little Ethan and now Sarah, I don't know how much more I can take."  
  
"You still have Sarah. She may not be your true daughter, but you love her all the same." Teresa said trying to comfort him.  
  
Ethan shook his head, "I know, Teresa, but it still hurts to know that I'm not the one who helped conceive her."  
  
"That doesn't make you any less of a father to her. She loves you, Ethan and I know you love her. Fox and I will help you keep her if you're afraid that Gwen will try and take her away from you."  
  
"I'm not worried about Gwen taking her away from me. Julian has already offered to help me gain full custody of Sarah. But now that you've brought up the subject of you and Fox..."  
  
"Ethan, please, I don't want to hear your opinions on Fox." Teresa turned her back on him.  
  
"Teresa, this isn't what it seems."  
  
"Then what is it, Ethan?"  
  
"Does Fox know?"  
  
"About Little Ethan? No, he doesn't?"  
  
"Why haven't you told him?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I've had my own demons to fight, Ethan. How can I tell Fox about Little Ethan when I couldn't even deal with his death? It's time now, I know. Fox and I are very close and very much in love. I want to tell him. I'm just not sure how."  
  
"Let me help you, Teresa." 


	26. Chapter 25

~Destiny 25~  
  
A maid walked over and whispered something quitely to Fox. He excused himself from the table and walked out into the foyer to find Ethan and Teresa standing there. It didn't look good. He hoped that Teresa hadn't decided that her place was still with Ethan.  
  
His fears where put to rest when Teresa walked over and hugged him and kissed him gently on the lips. "There's something Ethan and I want to talk to you about, Fox. Something I should have told you along time ago, but I just couldn't."  
  
Ethan and Teresa broke the news of Little Ethan's paternity to Fox. He wasn't surprised, he had expected that much all along. He had caught Ethan at his gravesite many times. He had often wondered why he always seemed so upset at the mention of his name or upon seeing pictures of him. Now his assumptions has been confirmed.  
  
"Now, that you know that, Fox, I would like to talk to you about your relationship with Teresa." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, that is none of your business."  
  
"Fox, let me finish." Fox nodded for Ethan to continue. "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you and Teresa. You two seem very happy together and I want to wish the both of you all the happiness life can possibly bring you."  
  
Fox stood there speechless, "Well, dear step-brother, I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. Just treat her well, Fox." Ethan said patting Fox on the shoulder.  
  
"I will. Thank you."  
  
"Now, Fox, there's something we need your help with." Teresa smiled.  
  
Fox strolled back into the dining area. He had a plan to set into motion.  
  
"Fox, that was very rude of you to leave the table so abruptly. Don't you agree, Julian?"  
  
"Shut up, Rebecca." Julian said. Rebecca's eyes widened as Julian's words hit her.  
  
"Gwen, seems Ethan's been gone on that walk of his for sometime now. You don't think maybe he's taken a stroll down by the cottage do you?" Fox said as he took his seat back at the table. He loved to see Gwen squirm.  
  
"Fox, who dare you make such accusations about Ethan! That little whore will never again lay a finger on my husband." Ethan spit out behind clenched teeth.  
  
"Little whore?" Fox's face turned red with anger.  
  
Ethan entered the room, "Fox, I would appreciate it if you didn't speak in that tone when referring to the mother of my child."  
  
"Thank you, Ethan." Gwen shot a satisfied look across the table to Fox.  
  
"He's not talking about you, Gwen. He's talking about me." Teresa said walking into the room with her head held high. She crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Teresa? You're not the mother of his child, I am!"  
  
"That's where you wrong, Gwen." Fox stated.  
  
"I'm the mother of his child, Gwen. I gave birth to Ethan's son. You know, the one you helped deliver. You know I've often wondered if you would have been so willing to help had you known at the time that it was Ethan's child I was carrying and not Julian's."  
  
"You're lying, Teresa. This is just another one of your little schemes to win back, Ethan." Gwen began to sweat. The truth was coming out.  
  
"Wrong again, Gwen." Ethan said. "You see, Teresa here, stepped aside to allow me to be with you and our daughter. Little did I know that you weren't carrying my daughter, you were carrying some other man's baby that you know nothing about."  
  
"Is that what she told you?" Gwen asked, her voice breaking.  
  
"No, Gwen, that's what I told him." Julian said. Gwen and Rebecca shot him a hurt look.  
  
"You see, Gwen, when Little Ethan became sick we were told that he needed a blood transfusion. Teresa learned that her and Julian were not a match. The only other logical explanation was that I was the father. We did a blood test and it was confirmed that I was Little Ethan's father. Unfortunately, it was too late for Little Ethan. He was already too sick, but I was determined to have the life that I had always wanted with Teresa. I told Teresa that I still loved her and that I wanted to be with her, not you." Tears began to roll down Gwen's face as the reality of Ethan's words sank in. "But Teresa said that it was best that I stayed with you. I needed to be with my wife and our unborn child. She had known what it was like to grow up without a father and that Little Ethan had lived his short life, not really knowing who his father was. She didn't want baby Sarah to grow up like that. Little did we know at the time, that it wasn't my child that you were carrying all along. Damn you, Gwen, how could you do this? I thought you loved me?"  
  
"I did love you, Ethan. I still love you." She walked over and tried to hug him.  
  
Ethan pushed her away, "You don't love me, Gwen. You only love yourself. What Teresa did was love. She unselfishly gave up the life she had always wanted with me so that Sarah could have a family. That's love Gwen."  
  
"Yeah, and now you see how much she loves you. Running off with your step- brother, that you have always hated."  
  
"No, Gwen, that was her reward for such a selfless act. Her and Fox are very much in love. Something you couldn't possibly understand." Julian said.  
  
"I do understand, Ethan. You know I love you. Why do you think I went to all of this trouble? Why do you think I ruined my figure for that thing lying upstairs? Why do you think I went through all the pain of childbirth?"  
  
"That thing?" Ethan spit out. "That thing, as you call it, is a beautiful, wonderful gift that some unfortunate people will never be able to experience. There are millions of people out there unable to have children of their own. To love children of their own and you have the audacity to call it a thing?"  
  
"No, you misunderstood me, Ethan."  
  
"No, I understand you load and clear, Gwen. You're a monster. The monster you always accused Teresa of being, and I'm ashamed to call you my wife."  
  
"Oh, by the way, Ethan. Here are the papers that you asked me to get together. I hope you'll find everything in order." Julian reached inside his dinner jacket and pulled out a what appeared to be some sort of legal papers. He handed them to Ethan.  
  
Ethan quickly read over them, "Thank you, Julian. He is everything that I asked for." He pulled a pen out of his jacket and laid both the pen and papers on the table. "Gwen, here are our divorce papers. If you don't mind to sign on the dotted line."  
  
Gwen looked at Ethan in shock, "Ethan, would you please reconsider?"  
  
"I have also outlined in the divorce agreement that I get fully custody of Sarah. I hope you'll understand."  
  
"No, Ethan, you can't do that. She's my child. Not yours."  
  
"You will sign those papers, Gwen. If not you and Rebecca will be left pennyless. I've already spoke with Johnathan Hotchkiss, and he has agreed what you two have done is unthinkable. He has withdrawn your trust fund, Gwen." Julian said.  
  
"You can't do that, Julian!" Rebecca yelled.  
  
"I can, Rebecca, and I have." Julian smiled, "But I can make you an offer. Gwen, if you'll sign those papers I'll give you and Rebecca enough money to live on comfortably for the rest of your lives. The only other condition is that you have to leave Harmony and never come back."  
  
"Deal!" Rebecca said. "Go on, Gwen, sign those papers."  
  
"Never!" Gwen said. "I will not leave this mansion without my child."  
  
"Fine." Ethan said picking up the papers. "I'll see you in court."  
  
Julian motioned for the Crane security guards to come into the room. "Please see that these two...for lack of a better word...ladies are excorted off of the grounds immediately."  
  
"But pookie, we have nothing." Rebecca whinned.  
  
"So it seems, Rebecca." He said menancinly, "So it seems." He turned and walked away.  
  
"You think you've won don't you, Teresa?" Gwen said.  
  
"I won the day Fox came into my life, Gwen." She hugged up next to Fox. "I guess I should think you for all your help in that area. Had you not interferred in my life I would still be with Ethan today and have missed out on the true love of my life."  
  
"This isn't over, Teresa."  
  
"Oh, but Gwen it is." Fox waved by as the guards excorted a very irrate Gwen off of the grounds.  
  
Fox smiled down at Teresa, "I guess we do have a lot to think her for don't we?"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, we do. Her interference in my life lead me to you. You know mama always told me that something good always comes out of everything."  
  
Julian returned and handed Ethan little Sarah. Ethan looked down at his sleeping daughter now lying in his arms, "Yes, it does, Teresa. Something good does come out of everything. Sarah, here is the perfect example."  
  
Teresa walked over to Sarah and looked down at her smiling face, "You, baby Sarah, will have a playmate in, oh, I say, eight months."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa in amazement as her words finally sank in, "You're...you're..."  
  
Teresa smiled, "Yes, Fox, I'm pregnant."  
  
He walked over and took Teresa into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Ethan and Julian stood watching. Julian smiled to himself, yet again thinking how something good could come out of everthing. He had his son back and now he was having his first grandchild. Life could only be sweeter if Eve was in it, and he had a feeling that wouldn't be much longer.  
  
And it wasn't. A few weeks later, T.C had filed for divorce after he had ran off with Eve's sister. Eve came running back to Julian heartbroken. Only to find that she had ran back into the arms of the man that she really loved. They had married a short time later and they were happier than they could have ever imagined.  
  
Ethan had gained full custody of Sarah and Julian had built them a home on the grounds of the estate. Ethan now had a very successful law practice of his own and was involved in a relationship with a partner that he had brought in to help out at his firm. She had moved in with him and Sarah a short time later and they are engaged to be married in a couple of month.  
  
Gwen and Rebecca are now living in a trailer park on the outskirts of Harmony. Rebecca is a maid at a local motel and she does earn some extra cash on the side using the only thing that Julian had allowed her to leave the mansion with. Her customes. Gwen is a waitress at the Waffle House. She had gained close to 75 pounds because all she could afford to eat were the waffles that she was offered at a discount. She has been dating the fry cook, Bubba.  
  
As for Fox and Teresa, they couldn't be happier. Two months after the show down with Gwen and Rebecca they were married in a quite ceremony on the grounds of the Crane estate. They were surrounded by their family and friends. The ceremony was almost interrupted when two women tried to crash the wedding, but their attempts were thwarted by Sam and Luis. Six months later, Teresa gave birth to a baby girl that they named Destiny. Because that was what she was to them. Their destiny.  
  
***That's it guys. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think!*** 


End file.
